Confidence
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Lorsqu'Emily Prentiss avoue son amour à Jennifer Jareau, celle-ci ne savait pas encore que cette révélation, bien qu'inattendue, allait bouleverser sa vie. Va-t-elle pouvoir répondre aux sentiments de son amie? Pourra-t-elle conserver leur amitié intacte?
1. Chapitre I

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Après une longue absence, je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure en tentant d'écrire sur du Jemily. J'espère que ce premier essai vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Écarquillant les yeux, Jennifer Jareau avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Après une enquête plutôt éreintante, l'équipe de la BAU avait décidé de décompresser autour d'un verre. La soirée avait été animée de rire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur le coupable et à le jeter derrière les barreaux. Puis, au moment de rentrer, Emily Prentiss lui avait gentiment proposé de la raccompagner en voiture. Chose que la blonde n'avait bien évidemment pas refusée, aimant la galanterie de son amie. Mais rien, vraiment rien ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'en cet instant, sur le pas de la porte de son appartement, les lèvres de l'agent Prentiss se trouvaient contre les siennes.

Revenant à ses esprits, JJ réussit finalement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps avant de repousser doucement sa collègue. Pas assez pour imposer une distance normale entre deux collaboratrices toutefois. Tout semblait se chambouler dans son ventre, tout comme dans sa tête d'ailleurs. Complètement estomaquée, n'ayant pas du tout vu les événements venir, la blonde marmonna maladroitement :

— Euh… Em ?

— Je t'aime, Jennifer, déclara Emily de but en blanc avant de détourner les yeux.

JJ en eut le souffle coupé, comme si l'on venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

— Je… hésita-t-elle, ayant du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Em, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu es mon amie, l'une de mes meilleures amies même. Mais je…

— Je le sais.

Avec délicatesse, la brune caressa la joue de son interlocutrice. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer pour la énième fois la joliesse de ce visage d'albâtre, ces yeux cobalt si envoutants, ces lèvres roses si attirantes… Le sourire tendre d'Emily parut désolé, presque chagriné.

— Je le sais, répéta-t-elle doucement. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

— Mais… Depuis quand ? questionna l'agent Jareau, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Difficile à dire, rit tristement Emily.

En réalité, cela avait été dès leur rencontre à la BAU, mais elle sentait que ce détail aurait été de trop en vue de la réaction de la blonde en ce moment. Prentiss s'était attendue à ce genre de conclusion, sachant pertinemment que JJ était hétéro, que celle-ci ne pouvait éprouver la même chose en retour. Mais elle ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments pour elle, cela la rongeait à petit feu. Alors, Emily s'était jetée à l'eau même si une impasse l'attendait à l'autre bout. Elle avait besoin de cette prise de conscience pour se réveiller de la torpeur de son cœur et, pourquoi pas, pour essayer de tourner la page.

JJ se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, frottant nerveusement ses doigts. Elle leva ses yeux à la pureté de l'océan dans le regard ténébreux de la brune. Celle-ci était en tout point une femme belle et attirante. Mais l'agent Jareau ne s'était jamais intéressée à la gent féminine ou du moins, elle ne s'en était jamais posé la question.

— Peut-on rester amie ? demanda-t-elle avec une boule dans la gorge.

Si elle venait à perdre l'amitié d'Emily, la blonde savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Elle tenait bien trop à leur amitié, à leur complicité qui n'avait fait que grandir au fil du temps. L'idée même d'une telle perte faisait poindre les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

— C'est tout ce que je demande, concéda Prentiss en retirant doucement sa main. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais me passer de ton amitié, JJ.

Sans crier gare, la brune prit son amie dans ses bras. Cette dernière se tendit quelque peu, se sentant ridicule de réagir ainsi alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Situation qui, d'habitude, elle en était l'initiatrice, sachant l'agent Prentiss peut tactile. L'hésitation repoussée, JJ répondit à l'embrassade et tapota le dos de sa camarade.

— Cela ne va rien changer à notre amitié, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

— Rien du tout, répondit Emily en se retirant avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Rien ne changera entre nous, je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, elle recula de quelques pas. Elle salua son interlocutrice avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. JJ la regarda partir, immobile sur le palier de sa porte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment intégrer et gérer les derniers événements. Ni même comment interpréter les palpitations de son cœur. Emily était amoureuse d'elle ? Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir ? Et elle osait se prétendre profileuse ? Bon, bien sûr, tous les membres d l'équipe avaient promis de ne pas s'analyser les uns les autres. Sans oublier qu'Emily était particulièrement douée pour ce qui était d'étouffer et de cacher ses sentiments. Mais là…

Dépassée et épuisée, la blonde choisit de rentrer dans son appartement et d'aller trouver un peu de sommeil. Demain était un autre jour… Et puis, la nuit portait conseil, non ?

 **-x-x-x-**

Et Emily avait parfaitement tenu sa promesse. Les jours qui suivirent furent comme si cette nuit révélatrice n'avait jamais eu lieu. Celle-ci était comme à son habitude, taquine et professionnelle. Elle continuait de charrier JJ, au même titre que les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté ou de gêne à discuter avec celle à qui elle avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle ne lui tenait pas non plus rigueur pour le rejet. Oui, c'était vraiment comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé.

Au départ, l'agent Jareau avait été plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que son amitié avec la brune était restée intacte. Devant le comportement de celle-ci, elle réussit également à garder son naturel. Et très vite, tout sentiment de malaise s'envola. Et pourtant, plus les jours défilaient, plus JJ se sentait étrangement déprimée. Déprimée aurait été un terme peut-être un peu fort, mais elle ressentait une forme de vide dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle guettait bien plus les faits et gestes d'Emily qu'avant, la détaillant dès qu'elle le pouvait comme si cette dernière l'intriguait. Mais Emily restait Emily, non ? Peut-être était-ce parce que la blonde la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Après tout, elle ne savait même pas que sa collègue était attirée par les femmes !

— JJ ?

Relevant soudainement la tête et sortant de ses pensées, l'interpellée se rendit compte que Dereck Morgan la regardait d'un air à la fois amusé et à la fois inquiet. Comme toujours, il se tenait bras croisés et arquait un sourcil interrogateur.

— Pardon, tu disais ? hoqueta la blonde, clignant des paupières.

— Tiens, il est rare que tu te laisses subjuguer par mon corps irrésistible, railla Dereck en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Ne la confonds pas avec Garcia, rit Emily qui, passant derrière le brun, le frappa derrière la tête avec le dossier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Allez, le briefing ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Alors que Morgan faisait mine de grimacer de douleur, Emily sourit à JJ avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à la salle de réunion. La blonde se leva gentiment pour suivre sa camarade, Dereck lui emboîtant rapidement le pas.

— La chevalière servante avec son gros dossier, se moqua-t-il d'un air penaud.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'Emily pour te botter le cul, Morgan, rétorqua JJ avec un sourire en coin, levant un doigt menaçant.

— Je suis dans un nid de vipères. Heureusement que Garcia est là pour réconforter mon petit cœur.

La blonde roula des yeux, feignant de soupirer avec exaspération. Ils rirent ensemble alors qu'ils s'installèrent chacun à une chaise. Mais le sérieux s'abattit dans la pièce dès qu'Aaron Hotchner y pénétra. Immédiatement, les discussions cessèrent et tous étaient parfaitement attentifs pour la suite des événements.

— À présent que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara le chef d'équipe en s'asseyant à son tour. Garcia ?

— C'est parti, mes petits chevaliers en chemise blanche, déclara la crack en informatique en distribuant les dossiers à ses collègues.

Ainsi, le briefing put commencer. Trois corps avaient été retrouvés. Toutes les victimes étaient des femmes d'une trentaine d'années. Les photos de ces dernières s'affichèrent sur le tableau, révélant des dames de tout type : blonde, brune, châtaine, blanche, noire… Toutes avaient été violentées, comme le montre leur corps meurtri d'ecchymoses avant d'avoir été étranglées.

— Notre suspect ne semble pas avoir un type de cible particulier, si ce n'est que ce sont toutes des femmes, remarqua Emily alors qu'elle feuilletait le dossier. Combien de temps entre les meurtres ?

— Il semblerait que le tueur garde sa victime quelques jours, en moyenne cinq, avant de les tuer, expliqua Garcia en faisant un rictus horrifié. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une semaine avant de repasser à l'acte.

— C'est sûrement un crime de haine, souligna David Rossi en secouant la tête. Regardez-moi ces corps meurtris. Il y met vraiment du cœur, le salopard. Puis, la strangulation est le summum de son rituel. Je suis certain qu'il regarde ses victimes dans les yeux alors que celles-ci sentent leur vie s'échapper petit à petit.

Les autres membres de la BAU se contentèrent de hocher la tête, tous parfaitement d'accord avec la remarque. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le message qui transparaissait sur les corps : le coupable avait une colère indéniable envers la gent féminine. Ou alors envers une personne qu'il projetait sur ces pauvres femmes.

— Trois corps… marmonna Dereck avant de relever les yeux. Pourquoi demander nos services que maintenant ? À partir de la deuxième victime, ils auraient déjà dû faire appel à nous.

— C'est parce que les autorités n'avaient pas immédiatement fait le lien, intervint la technicienne en informatique en désignant la première victime. Celle-là n'a pas été trouvée au Texas comme les deux dernières, mais en Arkansas. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas fait immédiatement le lien entre les meurtres.

— À quand remonte la mort de la dernière victime ? interrogea JJ.

— Il y a trois jours…

— Bien, coupa Hotchner en refermant son dossier. Cela veut dire que notre tueur ne va pas tarder à recommencer. Nous décollons dans dix minutes.

 **-x-x-x-**

À bord du jet, JJ regardait distraitement les nuages à travers le hublot. Hotchner et Rossi, assis à l'autre bout, étaient tous deux plongés dans le dossier de l'enquête. Morgan était allongé sur la longue banquette, semblant rattraper des heures de sommeil. En face de la blonde, installé dans le même carré qu'elle, Spencer Ried était en train de jouer une partie d'échecs contre lui-même. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers Emily qui vint se poser à côté d'elle avant de lui tendre une tasse de café encore fumante. Alors qu'elle allait accepter la boisson chaude, elle ne put réprimer un terrible bâillement.

— Je vois que cette dose de caféine tombe à pic, railla la brune avec un sourire taquin.

— Merci, Em ! Tu es mon héroïne, répondit JJ en soupirant de plaisir.

— Saviez-vous que le soupir permet de réinitialiser notre souffle et de garder notre système flexible ? intervint Ried qui parut quitter l'univers des échecs. Cela permettrait de relancer notre métabolisme et c'est au moins deux fois plus puissant qu'une expiration normale, il serait même…

— Hey, petit génie, je dors déjà, coupa Dereck avec un sourire en soin, sans ouvrir les yeux. Pas la peine d'en rajouter pour m'aider.

Ils rirent affectueusement, tous connaissant la manie du jeune surdoué à offrir son savoir. Spencer ne s'en offensait aucunement, lui-même sachant qu'il avait du mal à restreindre cette habitude. Avec le plus grand naturel du monde, il se remit à son jeu d'échecs.

Le sourire encore sur les lèvres, Emily observa le jeune homme et son activité. Du coin de l'œil, JJ la contempla derrière sa tasse de café. Elle scrutait ce visage qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur au fil des années. Et pourtant, elle semblait s'émerveiller de certains détails. La brune avait-elle toujours eu de si beaux et longs cils ? Est-ce que la forme de sa bouche avait-elle toujours été aussi sensuelle ? Et pourquoi épiait-elle son amie d'abord ? La blonde détourna rapidement les yeux, comme si elle venait de s'être fait prendre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais elle préférait l'ignorer et reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

— N'est-ce pas, JJ ?

Sortant finalement de ses pensées, l'interpellée releva brusquement la tête et hoqueta :

— Euh, oui ? Pardon ?

— Ried me proposait de jouer aux échecs contre lui, mais autant me proposer de me prendre une défaite cuisante dans ce cas-là, expliqua Emily avec patience avant de froncer des sourcils avec inquiétude. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je te trouve bien distraite aujourd'hui.

Avec naturel, elle déposa le revers de sa main contre le front de la blonde, cherchant à prendre la température de cette dernière. Le contact surprit l'agent Jareau qui tressaillit imperceptiblement. La main chaude d'Emily contre sa peau lui procurait d'étranges frissons dans son bas-ventre. Une réaction totalement irraisonnée dans la mesure qu'ayant toujours eu une amitié forte, elles avaient l'habitude de se toucher.

— Ce n'est rien, rassura JJ en repoussant doucement la main de son amie. Je suis simplement exténuée, voilà tout.

— Oh, fit la voix joueuse de Dereck. Est-ce que notre petite blondie aurait été sensuellement vilaine durant son weekend ?

— Tu n'es pas censé dormir, toi ?

— Jamais quand il est question d'histoires charnelles.

Roulant des yeux, JJ émit un long soupir avant de croiser le regard de Ried.

— Non, je ne suis pas en train de réinitialiser mon métabolisme, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Je suis vraiment exaspérée par notre Casanova.

— Une fois de plus, tu me brises le cœur, ma jolie, gémit l'agent Morgan en feignant l'agonie. Bientôt, il ne sera plus que poussière.

— Ça suffit, les enfants, intervint Emily avec une voix faussement autoritaire. Nous allons bientôt atterrir, alors tenez-vous tranquille.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Merci d'être venus aussi vite, déclara un homme en tendant la main au chef de la BAU. Je suis Charles Harrison, le shérif.

— Enchanté, je suis Aaron Hotchner, répondit le profileur avec son sérieux habituel. Et voici mon équipe : l'agent Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau et le Dr. Ried.

— Heureux de faire vos connaissances, même si cela se fait en de tristes circonstances. Suivez-moi.

Les agents du FBI suivirent le shérif à travers le commissariat, non sans manquer les regards suspicieux, curieux ou encore mauvais des policiers locaux. C'était toujours ainsi que ces gens réagissaient lorsque des fédéraux débarquaient sur leur « territoire », ayant la stupide impression que l'on remettait leurs compétences en cause. Mais les membres de la BAU passaient outre ce genre de détail, bien trop habitué à ce genre de situation à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient une enquête à leurs collègues. Après tout, ils étaient ici pour donner un coup de main et non, les accuser d'une quelconque incompétence.

Le shérif Harrison les mena devant un petit local muni de deux grandes tables, d'un tableau et d'un canapé. Alors qu'il leur désignait la pièce, il leur sourit avec excuse et déclara :

— Navré, je n'ai pas plus grand à vous offrir. C'est plutôt un petit commissariat ici. Nous sommes dans une petite ville tranquille après tout. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de ce genre de crime.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, cet endroit est parfait, rassura Hotchner en hochant la tête.

Alors que l'équipe s'installait et que Charles allait s'occuper de résumer la situation, une femme débarqua dans la salle. Celle-ci portait une simple chemise blanche et un jean noir. Ses courts cheveux blonds étaient frivoles alors que ses yeux étaient comme deux émeraudes. Elle semblait à son aise et aucunement gênée de s'imposer dans une pièce remplie de fédéraux. Voyant le peu de surprise du shérif face à cette invasion, les membres de la BAU le dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Mais ce fut l'arrivante qui coupa court aux questions :

— Bonjour à tous, je suis Cameron Cole. Je vais également vous aider à attraper le salopard qui a déjà fait trois pauvres victimes.

— L'inspectrice Cole travaillait sur l'enquête en Arkansas avant que d'autres corps soient trouvés ici, ajouta le shérif afin de dissiper tout malentendu.

— Il est hors de question que je m'arrête avant d'avoir retrouvé ce salaud.

— Et votre aide est la bienvenue, acquiesça Hotchner. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur l'affaire ?

— J'étais parvenue à une conclusion que les deux dernières victimes pourront peut-être confirmer.

— Et qui est ? demanda JJ.

Cameron tourna les yeux vers la blonde et lui offrit un sourire arrogant qui ne plut pas beaucoup à cette dernière.

— Cela me semble pourtant évident, déclara l'inspectrice avec assurance. Toutes les victimes, selon moi, sont homosexuelles.

— Je suppose que vous avez vérifié vos affirmations avec la première victime, répondit Emily en croisant les bras. Notre analyste ne tardera pas à confirmer pour les deux autres alors.

Sans même attendre la moindre demande, Dereck dégaina son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Il glissa ensuite l'appareil au centre de la table.

— _Ici, la reine du savoir absolu et incontestable. Que puis-je pour toi, mon bel Apollon en chocolat ?_

— Tu es sur haut-parleur, petit cœur, rit l'agent Morgan. Il serait possible que les deux dernières victimes jouaient dans la même équipe que moi. Tu pourrais nous confirmer cela ?

— _C'est comme si c'était fait ! Donnez-moi juste une petite minute…_

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, seul le son de Garcia tapant sur son clavier brisait ce mutisme. Celle-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe alors que l'équipe devinait les tonnes d'informations qui devaient défiler devant son écran. Patientant sagement sur sa chaise, JJ ne manqua pas de remarquer que le regard de l'inspectrice Cole était sur Emily. Cameron ne se cachait presque pas de reluquer la brune de la tête aux pieds. Et apparemment, ce qu'elle voyait semblait lui plaire. Si l'agent Prentiss s'en était aperçu, elle n'en montrait rien en tout cas, concentrée sur le téléphone et la future réponse de l'informaticienne.

— _Alors, alors… Il semblerait que Stacy, la seconde victime, participait à beaucoup d'événements LGBT, une vraie militante. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut considérer que cela suffit pour affirmer son orientation. Par contre, Tania est ouvertement lesbienne. Il suffit d'aller sur son profil Facebook où elle s'affiche avec toutes ses conquêtes. Et… Oh, oh…_

— Dis-nous tout, ma petite déesse de l'informatique, encouragea Dereck.

— _Hé bien, en consultant leurs relevés bancaires, je découvre que toutes les deux fréquentaient le même bar gay avant de se faire enlever et… tuer._

— C'est sûrement à cet endroit que notre tueur choisit ses victimes, supposa Rossi en fronçant des sourcils. Et ce sera certainement à cet endroit qu'il prendra la prochaine.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? interrogea Cameron, sceptique. Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas changé de ville ? Ou encore d'État ? Après tout, nous sommes bien loin de l'endroit où nous avons trouvé la première victime.

— Cela devait être un premier essai, répondit Ried en mettant ses deux mains devant lui, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il expliquait quelque chose. Ici, nous avons deux victimes consécutives qui ont été, semble-t-il, enlevées au même endroit. Cela voudrait dire que notre suspect aurait trouvé sa zone de confort. Et en se basant là-dessus, il ne devrait pas se mettre en mouvement de sitôt.

Les membres de la BAU acquiescèrent de concert, tous convaincus de la même chose. L'inspectrice et le shérif ne purent que faire confiance en l'analyse de ses profileurs.

— Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous pour aller investir les lieux et interroger les témoins ? argua Cameron qui se faisait impatiente.

— Ce serait une mauvaise idée, rétorqua doucement JJ.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l'agent Jareau d'arborer un sourire suffisant envers son interlocutrice. Ce n'était pas son genre de se jeter dans ces puérilités, pas du tout même, mais quelque chose chez l'inspectrice Cole l'agaçait. L'arrogance de celle-ci lui donnait envie de la remettre à sa place.

— Parce que si on fait du remue-ménage, il se peut que notre suspect choisisse de plier bagage, concéda Emily en affaissant les épaules. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le perdre à nouveau dans la nature.

Le regard de JJ croisa celui de la brune. Elles se sourirent avec complicité, comme si elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. L'agent Jareau savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie arrivait à deviner facilement ses pensées, à réfléchir dans son sens. C'était pourquoi celle-ci terminait souvent ses phrases. Une connivence qui ne parut pas échapper à Cameron qui toisait les deux femmes tour à tour.

— Garcia, envoie-nous l'adresse de ce bar, déclara Hotchner avec autorité. Nous garderons cette carte jusqu'au dernier moment. Avant cela, Morgan et Ried, vous irez voir le médecin légiste. JJ, Prentiss et l'inspectrice Cole, vous irez sur la dernière scène de crime. Rossi et moi allons rendre visite aux familles des victimes. Allez, au boulot !

Tous se levèrent et s'empressèrent de se mettre au mouvement. Plus vite ils agiront, plus ils auront de chance d'attraper le tueur avant qu'il ne sévisse à nouveau.

 **-x-x-x-**

Assise à l'arrière de la Jeep noire, JJ se tenait contre la fenêtre de droite. De temps à autre, elle levait les yeux vers la conductrice avec agacement. Allait savoir pourquoi, mais l'inspectrice tenait absolument à conduire le véhicule. Elle avait tellement insisté sur la chose que la blonde se serait presque attendue à ce que celle-ci déclare que cela était son rôle de butch de le faire. L'agent Jareau n'avait aucun doute sur l'orientation sexuelle de leur collègue de fortune. Il suffisait de voir l'exacerbant galanterie de celle-ci à l'égard d'Emily et surtout, sa façon de la dévorer du regard. C'en était presque indécent ! D'ailleurs, la brune était installée sur le siège passager.

 _Comment n'ai-je jamais remarqué cela chez Emily ?_ vint à se demander JJ, pensive. Avec du recul, elle remarquait que son amie avait des tendances parfois similaires à Cameron. Pas de manière aussi irritante, bien entendu. Mais Emily s'était toujours montrée très galante envers elle, très protectrice et charmeuse. Jusqu'à présent, l'agent Jareau n'avait jamais soupçonné les sentiments qui s'y dissimulaient derrière. Elle n'avait même jamais soupçonné l'homosexualité de sa camarade.

— Donc, déclara Cameron avec jovialité. Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour le FBI ? Emily, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est cela, répondit Emily avec un sourire. Cela doit faire presque deux ans que j'ai rejoint la BAU.

— Tu dois avoir de sacrées compétences pour être arrivée jusque-là. Si j'avais été Texane, j'aurais tiré mon chapeau de cow-boy.

Croisant les bras, JJ se demandait si elle devait ou non rappeler sa présence à la conductrice. Mais elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lui adresser la parole. Plus le temps passait, plus Cameron devenait irritante à ses yeux.

— En tout cas, je vois que tu mets du cœur dans ton travail, remarqua l'agent Prentiss. Venir jusqu'ici pour continuer l'enquête. D'un côté, je peux parfaitement comprendre, je n'aime pas laisser les choses en suspens.

— Pour les victimes, mais également pour la communauté LGBT, renchérit l'inspectrice Cole avec solennité. Il est indéniable que le tueur cherche à nuire aux femmes homosexuelles, aux femmes comme moi.

 _On ne l'avait pas deviné_ , se retint de dire la blonde à l'arrière, regardant par la fenêtre comme si elle ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation.

— Ne laisse pas tes émotions te guider lors de l'enquête, rappela Emily. Tu pourrais te mettre en danger.

— Mais tu seras là pour assurer mes arrières, répliqua l'inspectrice Cole avec un sourire charmeur. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux d'appeler Em ? Je trouve cela tellement mignon.

JJ avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comment est-ce que la conversation avait pu dévier de la sorte ? Et surtout, elle était presque outrée de voir avec quelle familiarité cette Cameron cherchait à se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie. Pour peu, ce serait comme si elle essayait de draguer la brune.

— Je préfèrerais Emily, si cela ne te dérange pas, protesta gentiment cette dernière d'un air désolé.

Appuyant son menton contre sa main, JJ retint le sourire moqueur qui voulait s'afficher sur son visage.

— Comme tu voudras, soupira Cameron en dissimulant sa déception. Toutefois, tu peux m'appeler Cam. Sinon, je trouve que cela ferait trop sérieux. Et dans la vie, il faut également du plaisir, non ?

La brune se contenta de rire face au sous-entendu. Elle tourna son regard vers la conductrice, celle-ci jouant indéniablement de ses charmes. Bien que prenant un air taquin, Emily fit mine de ne pas avoir relevé la remarque et porta son attention sur la route.

Les trois femmes arrivèrent finalement sur la scène de crime qui se trouvait être en plein désert. Il n'y avait aucune habitation aux alentours, le premier ranch se trouvant à plus de six kilomètres de là. Il avait donc été facile pour le tueur d'y déposer le corps sans qu'aucun témoin ne puisse l'apercevoir. Ci et là, les banderoles jaunes délimitaient la zone interdite. La police scientifique ayant déjà relevé tous les empreintes et indices potentiels, les arrivantes purent s'y aventurer sans risquer de polluer la scène.

Alors que l'inspectrice Cole était partie interroger l'un des membres de l'équipe scientifique, JJ et Emily s'avancèrent à l'endroit où le corps avait été déposé. D'après les clichés qu'on leur avait fournis, Tania avait été jetée ici comme un vulgaire sac de déchets. Comme les autres victimes, elle portait encore les vêtements du jour de son enlèvement, bien qu'étant en très piteux états. Il n'y avait eu aucune agression sexuelle, ce qui rendait les profileurs plutôt sceptiques et qui les renforçaient sur le mobile de la haine et de la vengeance.

— Cet endroit est à l'écart de la route et pas la moindre trace de pneu, fit remarquer Emily en regardant les alentours. Notre tueur aurait donc la capacité physique de transporter sa victime jusqu'ici.

— À moins d'avoir un complice, suggéra JJ avant de secouer la tête. Mais cela ne correspondrait pas au mode opératoire. Nous avons indéniablement un sadique qui aime torturer ses victimes avant de les étrangler.

La blonde scruta l'endroit où s'était trouvée la victime. Ce lieu abandonné avait été la « tombe » de Tania durant plusieurs jours avant qu'un jeune couple eut voulu explorer une certaine activité en plein air. Cela éveilla comme toujours une colère indicible dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'arriverait à digérer l'horreur que lui faisait voir son métier. Tant d'atrocités de la part des êtres humains…

Doucement, une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. JJ souffla longuement avant de tourner la tête vers Emily.

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive pas à compartimenter mes émotions. Quand je pense à ce que ces pauvres femmes ont pu vivre…

— Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, JJ, répondit la brune d'un ton rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas, on va l'avoir l'enfoiré qui a fait ça.

— Je l'espère.

Les deux femmes se turent, se complaisant dans un silence qui en disait plus que les mots. Parfois, c'était comme si la présence de l'autre suffisait à tout. C'était ce genre de moment complice que JJ chérissait le plus dans sa relation avec l'agent Prentiss. Ces instants où, tant qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre, leur univers pouvait s'effondrer sans qu'elles en soient ébranlées.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? fit la voix de Cameron dans leur dos.

Lorsque JJ sentit la main d'Emily se retirer, elle eut comme une sensation de manque et de frustration. La brune fit volte-face pour toiser l'arrivante. Elle haussa des épaules pour signifier que de leurs côtés, elles n'avaient malheureusement rien trouvé de bien important.

— Rien pour moi non plus, concéda Cameron en faisant une moue déçue. Ce type est un vrai maniaque. Il ne laisse rien au hasard, si vous voulez mon avis.

L'inspectrice se rapprocha nonchalamment de ses collègues. Elle franchit la frontière entre Emily et elle qui délimitait les distances professionnelles entre deux individus. D'habitude, la brune aurait reculé, n'aimant pas ce genre de proximité avec les inconnus. Mais contre toute attente – surtout à la surprise de JJ –, elle n'en fit rien.

— Je crois que tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux, avertit l'inspectrice Cole qui, sans demander l'autorisation, passa sa main dans la chevelure de son interlocutrice avant d'attraper une brindille. Il est rare d'en avoir dans les cheveux, à moins d'avoir roulé derrière un buisson.

— Cela doit être le vent, rit Emily avant de hausser des sourcils. Car sinon, je ne serais pas la seule à en avoir dans les cheveux.

Le sourire de Cameron était plus que suggestif, valant mieux que mille mots.

 _Je rêve ou elle drague ouvertement sur une scène de crime ?!_ hoqueta intérieurement JJ avec outrage. _Et pourquoi Emily ne la remballe-t-elle pas ?_

 **-x-x-x-**

JJ ne saurait dire ce qui la mettait tant en colère. Dans tous les cas, elle était indéniablement de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle revint au commissariat. Tout au long du chemin de retour, Emily et Cameron avaient discuté sans interruption, apprenant à se connaître et surtout, faisant comme s'il n'y avait pas de troisième passagère dans la Jeep. L'attitude réservée de la brune semblait s'être dissipée et c'était en femme joviale qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec leur collègue de fortune.

— Hé, blondie, fit Dereck de sa voix joueuse.

— Pas maintenant, Morgan ! gronda JJ en continuant sa route jusqu'à la salle qui leur avait été mise à disposition.

— D'accord…

Le brun suivit sa camarade du regard, perplexe face au comportement de cette dernière. Son interrogation s'accentua lorsqu'il vit alors entrer les deux autres femmes dans les lieux. Emily et Cameron étaient en pleine conversation, riant de temps à autre. Le courant semblait plutôt bien passer entre elles. Ce qui rendait la mauvaise humeur de JJ encore plus incompréhensible aux yeux de l'agent Morgan qui alla à la rencontre des deux arrivantes.

— Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, fit-il d'un air entendu, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Est-ce que j'aurais raté quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? rétorqua Prentiss en arquant un sourcil.

— À toi de me le dire. Je viens de voir JJ passer comme une furie. Je pensais que tu aurais pu me dire pourquoi.

La surprise sur le visage d'Emily révéla à Dereck que celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit chez leur collègue. Interpellée et inquiète, elle s'excusa auprès de ses deux interlocuteurs et alla derechef vers la salle de réunion. Elle y retrouva alors JJ qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, seule dans la pièce. La blonde leva brièvement ses prunelles océaniques dans sa direction avant de les détourner presque instantanément. _OK, Em, t'as fait une connerie_ , songea l'agent Prentiss face à cette réaction. _Tu ne sais pas quoi, mais tu en as indéniablement fait une._

Doucement, comme s'approchant d'un animal qui pouvait à tout moment la griffer, Emily se rapprocha de son amie. À la manière dont celle-ci se tendait, il était évident que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais la brune ne se découragea nullement et risqua encore à avancer plus près.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Oui, pourquoi ? répondit sèchement JJ, toujours sans regarder son interlocutrice.

— Il y a bien trop de mauvaise foi pour que j'avale ce mensonge. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ?

Aucune réponse. Emily soupira longuement avant de reprendre :

— Jennifer ?

JJ sentit son cœur se serrer dans la poitrine. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'entendre son prénom, JJ étant devenu plus qu'officiel pour tout le monde, même pour sa propre famille. Et d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait jamais aimé son prénom. Mais la manière dont Emily le disait, la façon que sa voix s'en appropriait… La blonde avait tout simplement l'impression de ne pouvoir y résister. Incapable de s'en empêcher, bien que gardant une moue boudeuse et les bras croisés, elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie.

Rencontrant finalement le regard légèrement courroucé de sa camarade, Emily ne put que sourire. En cet instant, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer si fort contre elle. Et surtout, d'embrasser cette bouche boudeuse. Mais bien évidemment, elle n'en fit rien, sachant que cela serait totalement déplacé. Alors, d'un geste qui lui était naturel, elle écarta une mèche blonde du visage de JJ. Sa caresse était d'une délicatesse affectueuse et apaisante et l'agent Jareau sentit ses dernières barrières s'effondrer.

— Excuse-moi, reprit celle-ci en fermant les paupières quelques secondes afin de savourer le doux contact avant de les rouvrir. Cette affaire me met un peu sur les nerfs. Quand je pense qu'il s'attaque à des femmes simplement à cause de leur choix de vie. Cela aurait pu être toi…

Un semi-mensonge. JJ ne pouvait avouer à Emily que sa bonne entente avec une certaine inspectrice l'agaçait. Mais de l'autre, il était vrai que l'idée que son amie puisse faire partie de la liste de victimes potentielles l'effrayait un peu. Ce qui, en soi, était parfaitement ridicule en vue du métier dangereux qu'elles exerçaient en toute connaissance de cause.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rétorqua l'agent Prentiss en prenant les mains de sa camarade dans les siennes. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu viennes m'en parler au lieu de broyer du noir dans ton coin, d'accord ?

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, JJ hocha la tête. À présent, elle se sentait bien plus détendue que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la voiture en compagnie de Cameron. Ici, Emily n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et pas pour une certaine butch charmeuse.

— Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim, reprit la brune en riant. On va aller manger un morceau ? Cameron m'a dit qu'elle a repéré un coin sympa quelques rues plus loin.

L'agent Jareau se crispa aussitôt à l'idée de se retrouver à la même table que ces deux femmes. Elle ne voudrait pas revivre l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie dans la voiture. Et encore moins voir l'affinité qui se tissait petit à petit entre ces deux-là. Pourquoi cela lui importait-il tant ?

— Je n'ai pas très faim, mentit la blonde en retirant doucement ses mains, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Toute cette histoire m'a un peu coupé l'appétit.

— JJ, tu ne peux pas te permettre de sauter un repas, protesta Emily en fronçant des sourcils, devenant protectrice. Pas alors qu'on est à la poursuite d'un tueur en série.

— Je suis bien assez grande pour savoir me gérer toute seule, rétorqua JJ en défiant son opposante du regard.

Elles se toisèrent ainsi longuement, sans qu'aucune n'émette le moindre mouvement. Puis, finalement, Emily rendit les armes en soupirant. Elle secoua la tête et savait qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis son interlocutrice. _Cette fille est une vraie tête de mule !_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement avec une pointe d'amusement qu'elle veillait bien à dissimuler.

— OK, OK… marmonna Emily en levant les mains pour signifier sa reddition. Je te ramènerai quelque chose dans ce cas.

— Tu n'es pas obligée, objecta la blonde, un peu gênée.

— Ce n'était pas une proposition, agent Jareau.

— Votre détermination est exaspérante, agent Prentiss.

Après un petit jeu d'intimidation par le regard, elles finirent par rire. Tranquillement, Emily recula de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la sortie. Elle fixa les deux saphirs qu'étaient les yeux de son amie, aimant y lire cette malice si séduisante et qui faisait tout le charme de cette dernière.

— Bon, j'y vais, déclara Emily en laissant le temps à sa camarade de se raviser, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien. Quand Cameron et moi reviendrons, je te rapporterai un petit quelque chose.

 _C'est moi ou je viens de jeter Emily dans un tête-à-tête avec l'inspectrice Cole ?_ percuta brusquement JJ alors que son amie disparaissait derrière la porte. Un sentiment prit alors naissance dans son ventre avant de monter la prendre à la gorge. Elle reconnut alors cette vieille émotion qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier : la jalousie.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Pardon ? fit JJ, comme ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Une mission d'infiltration, répéta Cameron, frôlant presque la limite de l'impolitesse vu le ton provocant qu'elle prenait. Vu que nous supposons que le tueur va sévir dans les prochains jours et qu'il a toujours kidnappé ses proies de nuit, nous devrions lui tendre un guet-apens dans le bar gay que fréquentaient les deux dernières victimes.

Toute l'équipe de la BAU, le shérif et l'inspectrice étaient assis autour des tables. Chacun était revenu en accomplissant les tâches qui leur avaient été assignées. Malheureusement, l'enquête faisait du surplace et ils se devaient d'entrer en action avant que le tueur ne sévisse à nouveau. En bref, le temps leur était compté.

— Je pense que son idée tient debout, concéda Rossi qui semblait convaincu. Pénétrer dans le bar en se faisant passer pour des clients n'éveillera pas les soupçons de notre homme. De plus, nos visages ne sont pas connus. Donc s'il est un natif de la région, il croira faire affaire à des touristes. Ce qui pourrait encore plus le pousser à passer à l'acte.

— J'avais parfaitement saisi, rétorqua durement JJ en jetant un regard mauvais à l'inspectrice qui lui rendit un sourire narquois.

Elle s'en détourna afin de ne pas laisser transparaître son agacement. Cette femme lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Elle était tout bonnement insupportable !

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ce serait Emily et Cameron qui feraient les appâts, termina la profileuse blonde. S'il faut simuler un couple, Emily et moi-même sommes à même de jouer la supercherie, vu que nous nous connaissons parfaitement.

Cameron émit un rire railleur qui attisa irrémédiablement un regard assassin de la part de JJ. Celle-ci la défiait de contredire sa remarque plus que pertinente. Et en vue de certains hochements de tête, elle savait qu'Hotchner, Rossi et le shérif Harrison étaient de son avis. Quant à Emily, qui était tout de même concernée, elle restait neutre de manière frustrante. Qu'importe sa partenaire, cela ne paraissait pas l'intéresser.

— Cela me semble plutôt évident, répondit l'inspectrice à la question muette de son opposante. Sans vouloir te vexer, mais tu n'as pas la carrure type d'une lesbienne.

— Ah bon ? fit JJ d'un air mauvais. C'est qu'il y a un physique à respecter pour entrer dans le rôle ? Ne devrais-tu pas justement abolir ces étiquettes que la société tente justement d'imposer à ta communauté ?

— Justement, _blondie_ , ma communauté. Et c'est pourquoi je serais à même de jouer ce que je suis.

L'agent Jareau s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Ried lui coupa la parole, comme sentant que ce débat devait prendre fin :

— Si je puis me permettre, JJ a parfaitement raison en ce qui concerne les étiquettes que la société pose sur la communauté LGBT. Dans le cas des lesbiennes, on veut toujours déterminer qui joue le rôle de l'homme et celui de la femme dans le couple, la « butch » et la « fem ». Bien évidemment, un couple peut être composé de deux butchs ou de deux fems. Mais les gens, pour ne pas dire les ignorants, on besoin d'associer l'image classique d'un homme et d'une femme pour représenter une union, c'est pourquoi…

— Abrège, petit génie… gémit Dereck en roulant des yeux.

— Désolé, reprit maladroitement Spencer en se redressant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'étiquettes. JJ pourrait parfaitement être lesbienne, bien qu'elle n'entre pas dans les standards et les clichés. Mais nous devons garder à l'esprit que notre tueur est certainement, comme la majorité de la population, influencé par ces étiquettes.

— Ried…

— Cameron et Emily éveilleraient bien moins de soupçons, car elles rentrent dans les standards.

La dernière réplique du surdoué termina d'abattre le silence dans la pièce. JJ se tut, se voyant difficilement argumenter contre son camarade qui avait amplement exposé la situation. Ces collègues trouveraient cela étrange, si elle continuait de maintenir son désir de faire équipe avec Emily ou plutôt, empêcher Emily de faire équipe avec Cameron. Pourquoi est-ce que cela la dérangeait-elle tant que cela ? La blonde n'arrivait pas encore à voir clair dans le flou de ses pensées, mais il était évident que cette simple idée la mettait hors d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par le fait que j'entre dans les standards ? intervint Emily qui voulut briser le calme, un air faussement menaçant sur le visage.

— C'est que… balbutia l'agent Ried, gêné que sa logique eut parlé avant sa pensée. Je ne dis pas que… Enfin…

— Elle va te manger tout cru, petit génie, railla Dereck en tapotant l'épaule du pauvre garçon.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, dissipant les tensions qu'avait engendrées la conversation entre JJ et Cameron. Comprenant finalement qu'Emily s'était joué de lui, Ried lui renvoya un sourire qui disait qu'une revanche allait avoir lieu. Mais lorsqu'Hotchner s'éclaircit la voix, le calme revint rapidement dans la salle.

— Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'Emily et Cameron soient celles qui attireront notre cible, résuma-t-il avant de jeter un regard entendu à JJ.

Celle-ci, baissant quelque peu la tête, mais pas les yeux, ne put qu'admettre silencieusement le choix de son supérieur.

— Bien, conclut alors Hotchner avec satisfaction. Allons donc mettre notre plan sur pied pour ce soir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression!**


	2. Chapitre II

**Salut tout le monde!  
Avant de vous offrir la suite de cette fiction, je vais juste prendre quelques lignes pour répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de profil sur FF:**

 **Snixx** : J'aime beaucoup jouer sur la jalousie de JJ et je pense que cela se voit, haha. Merci d'avoir commenté!

 **Guest:** Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas le comportement d'Emily. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne faut pas oublier non plus que JJ l'a repoussée et que dans cette logique, Emily doit passer à autre chose. Mais je suis contente de savoir que malgré le fait qu'elle t'énerve, l'histoire te plaise quand même. C'est un bon point ^^

 **En tout cas, les gens, merci d'avoir commenté! Cela fait vraiment plaisir et motive d'autant plus à écrire la suite au plus vite!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse débuter votre lecture en espérant qu'elle vous soit agréable ;)**

* * *

À l'hôtel où logeaient les agents de la BAU, ceux-ci étaient en train de mettre au point les derniers détails pour la mission de la soirée. Dans la chambre de Morgan, Emily et lui terminaient quelques préparatifs avant que celle-ci n'aille sur le terrain.

— Bon, je pense qu'on est paré, déclara Dereck en vérifiant que le micro soit parfaitement en place et totalement discret.

Se laissant docilement faire, la brune avait les bras relevés afin de faciliter la tâche de son collègue. Pour que les choses se déroulent sans trop d'encombres – du moins, l'espéraient-ils –, il avait été décidé que les deux appâts porteraient un micro et un traceur GPS chacune. Mais ces précautions ne suffisaient pas à rassurer Garcia qui avait choisi d'hacker toutes les caméras entourant les rues du bar. Mais à sa grande frustration, le bar qui l'intéressait n'en possédait aucune à l'intérieur.

— Garcia… soupira Emily en roulant des yeux.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'ordinateur portable qui était posé sur une commode et où l'informaticienne apparaissait sur l'écran via la webcam. Celle-ci appuyait nerveusement sur le bout de son stylo, faisant entendre des « clic clic » insupportables.

— Tout va bien se passer, rassura la brune avant de remercier Dereck une fois qu'il eut fini sa besogne.

— Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter, protesta Garcia qui cessa toutefois de martyriser son stylo. Heureusement qu'en regardant les photos de mignons petits chatons, je continue à croire que notre monde n'est pas totalement noir.

— Et nous veillons à rendre ce monde meilleur, n'oublie pas, petit cœur, ajouta l'agent Morgan en souriant.

— Comment oublier les incroyables justiciers que vous êtes ?

Emily eut un rire désabusé en secouant la tête et rétorqua :

— Tu fais également partie de cette ligue de justiciers. Sans toi, nous ne serions rien.

Cela arracha un grand rictus plein de fierté à l'informaticienne. Même si elle ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain comme ses collègues, celle-ci offrait une aide et un soutien précieux à l'équipe. Ses talents ne sont plus contestés depuis belle lurette et c'était plus d'une fois grâce à elle que l'enquête aboutissait. Mais Garcia avait tendance à minimiser son rôle, du fait qu'elle ne vivait pas le danger de ses amis.

— Voilà une femme qui sait me parler, ronronna-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la concernée.

— Je crois que je vais être jaloux, taquina Dereck en faisant la moue.

— Qui est jaloux ? demanda JJ alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce après avoir brièvement frappé à la porte.

L'arrivante remarqua que l'ambiance, bien qu'un peu tendu en vue de l'opération à venir, était plutôt joueuse. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux cobalt se posèrent sur Emily. Le souffle coupé, elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds. La brune portait un pantalon serré qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et surtout, ses fesses. Mais son haut n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Le top noir offrait délicieusement son dos jusqu'au-dessus des reins avec un subtil décolleté à l'avant. Pour le coup, Prentiss avait ajouté une rare touche de maquillage qui effaçait sa sévérité professionnelle pour donner quelque chose de plus sensuelle, de plus dangereux. Même sa coiffure, d'habitude si disciplinée, avait légèrement été remaniée, lui octroyant un air sauvage et débridé.

Sentant un regard brûlant sur elle, Emily leva doucement les yeux sans pour autant relever la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant que la blonde la détaillait intensément. Puis, il se mit à battre si fort qu'elle craignait de rougir sur place. Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, car JJ détourna rapidement son attention d'elle pour se concentrer sur Dereck. _Arrête de te faire des espoirs_ , grommela intérieurement l'agent Prentiss en prenant une grande inspiration. _Elle ne veut pas de toi et l'a amplement fait comprendre._

— Sais-tu que notre très chère Emily est une vraie Casanova ? railla le brun avec un sourire en coin. J'ai de la rude concurrence, crois-moi. Et pour dire, elle essaie de me voler Garcia.

JJ se contenta de sourire à son ami, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre en réalité. Elle ne doutait aucunement que, belle comme elle l'était, Emily n'aurait aucun mal à séduire n'importe quelle femme. _Surtout habillée de la sorte_ , songea-t-elle en se retenant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. _Et pourtant, c'est à moi qu'elle a avoué ses sentiments._ Enfin, c'était le cas deux semaines plus tôt.

— Allons, tu restes le maître incontesté de mes rêves les plus délicieux, rassura la crack en informatique en envoyant un baiser à la webcam.

— Et on ne veut pas savoir le contenu de ces rêves, rit Emily qui alla attraper un gilet qu'elle enfila d'un mouvement fluide et maîtrisé.

Ils rirent gentiment, se disant qu'un peu de légèreté avant la mission ne pouvait que leur faire du bien.

— Toutefois, il y a un changement de dernière minute, informa JJ alors que ses camarades se préparaient à quitter les lieux. Vu que ce n'est pas un bar exclusivement gay, Hotch' voudrait que Dereck et moi soyons également présents ce soir. Jouer deux curieux qui viendraient découvrir les lieux.

Pour la nuit qui les attendait, Hotchner et Rossi allaient guetter dans une voiture banalisée non loin du bar, en cas de course-poursuite. Quant à Ried, ce dernier restera au commissariat avec le shérif afin de coordonner les opérations.

— Cela me convient parfaitement, concéda Dereck en acquiesçant. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de laisser les filles toutes seules là-dedans.

— Ouh, je me sens immédiatement rassurée en sachant tes muscles pas loin, railla Emily qui ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la chambre. À plus tard, Garcia.

— Reviens-moi saine et sauve, ma brune ténébreuse, pria l'informaticienne en croisant les doigts.

Alors que celle-ci coupait la communication, l'agent Morgan rabattit le dessus de l'ordinateur avant de suivre ses collègues. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en silence.

Tout comme Dereck, JJ s'était sentie soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle allait également pouvoir surveiller son amie de près. Cette histoire de couverture ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais cela était leur seule option pour attirer le tueur dans leur filet. Et comme si Emily percevait son inquiétude, celle-ci releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, se convainquant que les choses allaient bien se passer.

Mais alors que les trois agents fédéraux arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée, une autre nervosité étreignit JJ qui serra légèrement les poings. En face, devant le guichet de l'hôtel, Cameron les attendait. Celle-ci avait également changé de tenue. Elle avait opté pour quelque chose de plus en vogue dans le coin. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements décontractés pour un ensemble de cow-girl très sexy sans pour autant être indécent. Son jean moulait ses formes alors que sa chemise, un peu ample, laissait imaginer ses belles courbes. Bien évidemment, le tout était accompagné de bottes et d'un chapeau de cow-boy.

Dereck ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admiratif avant de déclarer :

— Hé bien, les filles, vous êtes toutes les deux incroyablement canon ce soir. Je pense que vous allez embraser la salle tout entière.

L'inspectrice Cole eut un sourire satisfait, mais son regard se posa surtout vers Emily dont elle attendait impatiemment l'opinion sur sa tenue.

— Cela te va bien, concéda celle-ci avec un sourire. On dirait une vraie Texane.

— Et cette fois-ci, je peux tirer mon chapeau face à ton incroyable beauté, répondit Cameron qui mit les gestes aux mots, ce qui fit rire son interlocutrice.

JJ se retint de rouler des yeux devant le comportement exaspérant de l'inspectrice. Même si, derrière sa mauvaise foi, elle devait admettre que cette dernière était plutôt attirante dans sa tenue de cow-girl. Mais pour elle, il était évident qu'Emily était bien plus belle encore. _Et je ne lui ai même pas dit_ , se rendit compte la blonde après coup.

— Si je puis me permettre, déclara Cameron en tendant galamment son bras à Emily.

Celle-ci paraissant hésiter, l'inspectrice Cole ajouta :

— Autant entrer dans nos rôles, non ? Au cas où on croiserait notre tueur avant d'arriver au bar.

— Je vois que tu penses à tout, fit remarquer la brune en glissant son bras sous celui de sa partenaire de la soirée. Dois-je m'attendre à une quelconque surprise ?

— Crois-moi, ma jolie, je suis pleine de surprises.

 _Je vais vomir_ , grimaça JJ, se sachant hors de la vue des deux femmes. À côté d'elle, Dereck haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 **-x-x-x-**

La musique était un peu assourdissante tandis que l'odeur de l'alcool et de tabacs froids régnait dans la pièce. Même s'ils étaient en début de semaine, cela n'empêchait pas le bar d'être presque plein. Apparemment, cet endroit était plutôt populaire, autant chez les hétéros que les homos. L'ambiance était bonne, appelant à la fête et à la détente. Ici et là, des groupes d'individus riaient et échangeaient bruyamment tout en buvant. Une partie de la salle offrait une piste de danse et la foule s'y trémoussait au rythme de la chanson.

Assise à une table haute, en face de Cameron, Emily sondait discrètement le bar. Bien qu'elle se trouvait en agréable compagnie, une bière à la main également, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était ici en mission. Elle guettait le moindre individu suspect qui semblerait prêter beaucoup trop d'intérêt à une homosexuelle.

— Relax, ma jolie, susurra l'inspectrice Cole en glissant sa main sur celle de sa partenaire.

Par ce contact, Emily aurait voulu retirer sa main. Mais sa raison lui rappela que ce geste brusque pourrait paraître suspect et détruire leur couverture. Après tout, elles étaient censées jouer un couple.

— Désolée, fit Emily en affaissant les épaules. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive.

— Ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre, rassura Cameron avec un doux sourire. Mais ne te mets pas autant la pression. Après tout, nous avons deux chaperons.

Du regard, elle désigna Dereck et JJ qui faisaient mine de jouer aux fléchettes à l'autre bout de la salle. Emily était incapable de ne pas toiser la petite blonde. Comme toujours, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cette simple vision. Elle aurait tout donné pour jouer les « amoureuses » avec sa meilleure amie. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée et que la situation les aurait mises mal à l'aise. L'agent Prentiss pensait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant, qu'elle devait tourner la page.

— Nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité, reprit Cameron qui descendit de son siège pour se rapprocher de son interlocutrice et lui murmurera : alors, ne devrions-nous pas nous amuser un peu ?

La voix suggestive de celle-ci allait bien au-delà du professionnalisme, Emily n'en doutait aucunement. Cameron ne s'était pas cachée de lui faire du charme. Et la brune devait l'admettre, cela était loin d'être déplaisant. Après tout, l'inspectrice était une femme attirante et qui était pleine de charme. Et surtout, elle était lesbienne ! Prentiss l'appréciait bien et se demandait si elle ne devait pas céder à ses avances. _Cela m'aiderait peut-être à oublier une certaine petite blonde aux yeux bleus…_

Sur cette dernière résolution, Emily descendit à son tour de son siège sans pour autant lâcher la main de son interlocutrice. Puis, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres, elle la tira vers la piste de danse.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Ouh, tu es sûre que c'est du soda ce que tu bois ? railla Dereck lorsqu'il vit la fléchette de JJ se planter hors du plateau de jeu.

Cette dernière, détournant ses yeux d'Emily et de Cameron qui dansaient un peu plus loin, constata qu'effectivement, elle avait visé complètement à côté. Mais sans même qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux revinrent vers les deux femmes. _Elles doivent simuler un couple_ , se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement. _Mais est-ce qu'elles sont obligées de se coller aussi près l'une de l'autre ? Cameron ne peut-elle pas se trémousser sans poser ses mains sur Emily ?!_

L'agent Morgan ne manquait pas les regards que sa collègue jetait vers les deux femmes qu'ils devaient surveiller. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait là bien plus que le besoin de les protéger. Il savait mieux que quiconque reconnaître un regard où dormait une colère qui n'attendait qu'à exploser.

— Elles ne risquent rien, JJ, tenta-t-il de rassurer en s'approchant de son amie. On est tous au taquet.

— N'est-ce pas une mauvaise idée d'aller sur la piste de danse ? interrogea la blonde avant de prendre une gorgée de son Sprite. Dans cette foule, il est plus difficile de distinguer les choses.

— Je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est une très bonne idée. Regarde comment elles enflamment la piste. Le tueur ne peut que les remarquer.

Avant même que JJ ne réfléchisse à ses actes, elle attrapa la main de son collègue et le traîna de force vers les danseurs. L'agent Morgan aurait pu protester et peut-être aurait-il dû, mais il était curieux de comprendre ce qui motivait ainsi son amie. De plus, il était vrai, ils pourraient surveiller les appâts de plus près sans paraître suspects.

Ils débarquèrent alors sur la piste de danse, à quelques mètres d'Emily et de Cameron. Bien que la blonde était celle qui avait initié cette action, elle se retrouva étrangement immobile, tentant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de la brune.

Comme sentant que celle-ci semblait avoir perdu tout son entrain, Dereck choisit de prendre les choses en mains. Il se saisit des hanches de cette dernière, l'entrainant petit à petit dans le rythme de la musique. Voyant le sourire doux et joueur de son camarade, JJ se détendit rapidement. Elle se laissa guider et ne pouvait que rire lorsque Morgan exagérait ses déhanchés. Le pire était que malgré ses pitreries, il restait parfaitement sexy. Les femmes et quelques hommes lui jetaient des œillades appréciateurs. Et pourtant, en cet instant, l'agent Jareau n'avait d'yeux que pour une certaine brune, comme si son regard était aimanté vers elle. _Parce que je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité_ , se convainquit-elle intérieurement.

Subtilement, Dereck la fit tournoyer avant de se plaquer contre son dos. Il baissa la tête afin que ses lèvres soient proches de l'oreille de JJ et lui murmura :

— Alors, tu as repéré quelque chose d'intéressant ?

 _Outre le fait que Cameron ne devrait pas se permettre autant de proximité avec Emily, même sous couverture ?_ JJ prit une grande inspiration.

— Rien, soupira-t-elle par la suite. Et toi ?

— Si notre homme est ici, il sait parfaitement se fondre dans la foule.

La blonde ne put qu'acquiescer, frustrée de ne pouvoir attraper celui qui avait déjà trois meurtres à son actif. Il était bientôt minuit passé et toujours aucun signe du suspect.

À quelques mètres de là, les deux femmes se faisant passer pour un couple dansaient tranquillement. Passant les bras autour du cou d'Emily, Cameron ne manqua pas de remarquer les multiples coups d'œil de JJ dans leur direction. Elle haussa des sourcils, surprise et curieuse. Ses yeux émeraude s'accrochèrent alors aux orbes ténébreux de sa cavalière. Elle approcha leurs visages, frôlant délibérément leurs nez.

— Je me demandais, susurra-t-elle d'une petite voix. Est-ce qu'entre JJ et toi, il y aurait quelque chose ?

Emily se crispa légèrement dans son étreinte. _Je vois_ , constata Cameron avec un sourire en coin.

— Entre JJ et moi ? répéta la brune en tentant de prendre un ton nonchalant. Il n'y a strictement rien.

— Mais tu aimerais bien, coupa l'inspectrice Cole en devinant qu'elle avait fait mouche.

Étant plus fort qu'elle, Emily détourna les yeux, stupéfaite d'avoir été percée si facilement à jour.

— JJ est ma meilleure amie, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Et elle est hétéro.

Cameron fit une grimace compatissante qui provoqua l'hilarité de son interlocutrice. Mais elle perçut de la tristesse dans ce rire qui la poussa à déclarer :

— Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ça.

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de protester, elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou avant de lui dérober un fiévreux baiser. Totalement décontenancée, Emily ne savait pas si elle devait la repousser ou au contraire, rendre l'embrassade. Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il appartenait à une autre, mais son corps, lui, désirait trouver un peu de réconfort après un rude rejet.

Un instant plus tard, l'agent Prentiss brisa le contact de leurs bouches. Elle n'éloigna toutefois pas leurs corps, ne voulant pas faire griller leur couverture. Même si un tumulte de pensées se bousculait dans sa tête, Emily restait pragmatique et désirait être honnête. Elle respectait bien trop l'inspectrice pour l'utiliser de la sorte.

— Écoute, Cameron.

— Appelle-moi Cam.

— Oui, Cam.

Emily était un peu désarmée face à l'enthousiasme de sa partenaire. L'inspectrice Cole était vraiment une femme charmante et bien plus douce que l'on n'aurait cru aux premiers abords.

— J'ai l'impression que ce qu'on… que ce que je fais n'est pas correct envers toi, avoua l'agent fédéral avec un air désolé. Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi.

Contre toute attente, Cameron se mit à rire. Elle regarda son interlocutrice avec des yeux débordant de désirs et de tendresses.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien et d'incroyablement adorable, complimenta-t-elle, totalement sous le charme. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que je vais te courtiser, Emily Prentiss. Après tout, cela ne fait même pas un jour que l'on se connaît.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre que…

— Je tente tout de même ma chance.

Bouche-bée, Emily ne sut que répondre face à autant de détermination. Intérieurement, elle se sentait extrêmement flattée par tant d'ardeur pour la séduire.

Malheureusement pour l'équipe de la BAU, le reste de la nuit semblait bien partie pour être infructueuse…

 **-x-x-x-**

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, JJ jeta sa veste sur le premier lit avant de s'y asseoir. Une colère noire la rongeait et n'avait fait qu'empirer au fil de la soirée. Elle avait cru perdre pied lorsqu'elle avait vu Cameron embrasser goulument Emily. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était en train de refermer la porte derrière elles. En cet instant, la blonde maudit l'univers de devoir partager la même pièce que son amie. Cela était parfaitement ridicule, elle le savait. Mais dans son état, elle était incapable de se raisonner. C'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle.

Emily, silencieuse depuis l'instant où elles étaient retournées à l'hôtel, ôtait son gilet qu'elle posa sur une chaise. D'un geste qui lui semblait totalement anodin, elle attrapa la veste de sa collègue pour la ranger correctement. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que celle-ci évitait de croiser son regard.

— Je sais que c'est frustrant, déclara la brune alors qu'elle retirait ses bijoux. Mais on l'aura. Il ne s'est peut-être pas montré ce soir, mais la prochaine sera la bonne. Quitte à devoir continuer cette mascarade.

 _Cette mascarade_ , se répéta intérieurement JJ. _Est-ce qu'Emily avait simulé durant toute la soirée ? Même le baiser ?_ Elle fut coupée dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit des mains chaudes masser ses épaules tendues. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'elle remarqua qu'Emily avait fait le tour du lit pour se tenir dans son dos et pour la détendre.

— Cela ne te va pas de broyer du noir, annonça l'agent Prentiss avec tendresse. Je te laisse prendre la salle de bain la première. Une bonne douche chaude te relaxera.

Sans même en avoir conscience, JJ se retrouva à appuyer son dos contre son amie qui passa derechef les bras autour de ses épaules. Blottie ainsi, la blonde se sentait apaisée et en sécurité. Sa colère battit en retraite devant le sentiment de bien-être qui la gagnait. C'était toujours comme ça en présence de sa meilleure amie. Elle était bien, calme. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'incroyablement naturel entre elles. Dès leur première rencontre, le feeling s'était très vite imposé, les rendant rapidement à l'aise l'une envers l'autre. À croire qu'elles étaient faites pour s'entendre, pour se lier d'amitié.

 _Ma jalousie viendrait-elle de là ?_ s'interrogea JJ avec curiosité. _Ai-je peur que notre relation change lorsqu'Emily se sera trouvé quelqu'un ?_ C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle réagissait si mal à la venue de Cameron. Cette explication parut logique pour la blonde qui, exténuée par la journée, se sentait quelque peu rassurée.

— Crois-tu vraiment que notre suspect va mordre à l'hameçon ? demanda JJ en relevant légèrement la tête.

À ce moment-là, quelques mèches de la chevelure corbeau lui caressèrent les joues. Elle savoura secrètement le parfum de la brune, une odeur qui lui avait toujours plus et qu'elle trouvait unique, représentatif de cette femme.

— Je l'espère, soupira Emily en posant son menton sur la tête blonde. C'est la seule piste que nous avons pour le moment.

Songeant que cette réponse n'était peut-être pas la bonne pour remonter le moral de JJ, Emily choisit de changer de tactique. Sans crier gare, elle se mit à chatouiller cruellement son amie qui, prise par surprise, émit un petit cri strident.

— Em ! hurla celle-ci en tentant désespérément de se défendre et riant à en mourir. Stop, stop, stop !

— Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas offert ton magnifique sourire, rétorqua la brune sans cesser sa torture.

— Tu es… ignoble !

JJ chercha à se débattre, à échapper aux griffes de sa tortionnaire. Elle roula sur le côté afin de faire perdre l'équilibre à son opposante. Mais celle-ci s'accrocha durement, se laissant emporter par le mouvement pour ne pas perdre sa prise. La bataille fut rude et acharnée, aucune des deux combattantes ne voulant abandonner face à son adversaire. Et après cinq minutes de cris et de rire, elles finirent par tomber sur le lit.

Riant aux éclats, JJ reprenait difficilement son souffle. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement. Juste au-dessus d'elle, se tenant sur ses bras, Emily souriait avec amusement. Il y avait une pointe de fierté qui brillait dans son regard malicieux, un air qui disait « j'ai gagné ». En cet instant, la blonde la trouvait si belle qu'elle aurait voulu l'embrasser. Cette simple pensée la pétrifia, la faisant se rendre compte de la proximité de leurs visages qui étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Les yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur les lèvres de son amie. Et alors, l'agent Jareau se souvint du doux contact de celles-ci sur les siennes, la profonde chaleur qui l'avait gagnée au creux du ventre. Puis, l'image où Cameron embrassait la brune avec passion la frappa. Effaçant tout sentiment de bien-être pour laisser place à un malaise.

— Je… Je vais aller prendre cette douche, maugréa JJ en détournant la tête.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Emily en se retirant et en libérant sa prisonnière.

Se retenant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, la blonde alla prendre quelques affaires avant d'y aller. Elle s'interdit de jeter un dernier regard à son amie, ayant peur de ce que pourraient exprimer ses yeux en cet instant précis.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain claqua, Emily se laissa tomber assise sur le lit. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Elle inspira longuement et expira de la même manière.

— Merde, grommela-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Tu as fait une promesse, ma grande. Tu lui as promis que rien ne devait changer entre vous. Mais… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

Grognant de frustration, Emily s'affala sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Elle allait devoir aller de l'avant. _Tourner cette foutue page…_

 **-x-x-x-**

— Tout va bien, JJ ?

Distraitement, l'interpellée leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui parlait. Ried s'avança gentiment vers elle alors qu'elle récupérait un gobelet de café à la machine. À cette heure de la matinée, le commissariat était plutôt calme et les policiers s'attelaient à leurs tâches en tentant d'ignorer la présence des fédéraux. Comme toujours, son camarade avait sa chevelure châtaine qui bataillait dans tous les sens, lui donnant des airs nonchalants et étranges. Mais rien ne pouvait trahir son regard intelligent.

— Salut, Spence, répondit JJ avec un petit sourire. Je vais bien, simplement un peu fatiguée.

Et pour dire, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. C'était bien la première fois que le sommeil la fuyait parce qu'Emily se trouvait dans le lit voisin. Mais durant des heures interminables, la blonde repensait à l'envie qui l'avait frappée plus tôt, celle d'avoir voulu embrasser son amie. Et puis, l'image de Cameron en compagnie de cette dernière n'avait fait que de la torturer également. Impossible de trouver le repos.

— Tu as des insomnies ? interrogea le surdoué en haussant des sourcils. Dans ce genre de cas, je suis toujours muni d'un bon livre de Tolstoï ou je me lance dans une partie d'échecs.

— Merci de tes conseils, rit l'agent Jareau, mais je ne pense pas que cela marche avec moi. Quoique, cela pourrait m'aider à trouver le sommeil…

— Je parlais d'occuper tes nuits. Tolstoï a une façon de peindre sa vision à l'écrit et sa description de la Russie à l'époque des tsars montrent parfaitement…

— Merci, Spence. Déjà que je doute que la caféine me fasse tenir, je te prierais de ne pas m'achever tout de suite.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait failli partir dans l'un de ses grands monologues, le Dr. Ried sourit en guise d'excuse.

— Il est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'Emily pour partager mon intérêt de cet auteur, concéda-t-il avec amusement avant de scruter les alentours. D'ailleurs, ne l'aurais-tu pas vue ?

— Tu es si pressé que cela de lui parler de Tolstoï ? le taquina JJ en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Spencer n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à son interlocutrice, car Dereck arriva au même moment. Un sourire ravi apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa ses deux collègues. Tout en glissant une pièce dans la machine à café, il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites de beau aujourd'hui ?

— Ried était en train de me parler des œuvres de Tolstoï, répondit JJ avec un sourire entendu.

— Il se trouve que… débuta le concerné d'une voix posée.

— Deux minutes, petit génie, coupa Morgan en riant et en faisant un clin d'œil à JJ. Je n'ai pas encore mon café entre les mains.

Soupirant devant la cause perdue qu'étaient ses camarades, le surdoué repéra alors l'unique personne qui pouvait le comprendre sur ses choix de lecture à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans plus attendre, il alla rejoindre Emily. _Emily qui est en compagnie de Cameron, bien évidemment_ , ne put que constater JJ lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la direction que prenait Spencer. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du gobelet, mais elle se ressaisit de justesse avant de le plier en deux.

— Et si tu me disais un peu ? invita Dereck en toisant la blonde avec curiosité.

— Te dire quoi ? rétorqua l'agent Jareau, faisant mine d'être captivée par son café fumant.

— Ce que tu as sur le cœur, blondie.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, reprit JJ d'un ton légèrement sec.

Voyant que son interlocutrice était sur la défensive, l'agent Morgan leva les mains comme pour donner sa reddition. Il déclara alors :

— D'accord, d'accord. Ne me dis rien. Mais je dois te prévenir que si cela continue, je vais devoir t'envoyer face à notre meilleur agent. Et elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

— Laisse Garcia en dehors de ça, protesta la blonde en faisant la moue. Et puis, il n'y a rien à dire, vraiment. Tout va bien. Je suis simplement un peu turlupinée à cause de cette affaire. Comme tout le monde.

Heureusement pour elle, Hotchner appela toute l'équipe pour commencer une réunion. Cela lui permit d'esquiver l'air peu convaincu de Dereck. Ce dernier était très doué pour trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait, alors JJ devra veiller à ne rien laisser transparaître ou alors, à l'éviter un maximum. Chose qui risquait d'être compliquée si ce soir, ils allaient encore devoir faire les chaperons.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être la fille d'une ambassadrice ? interrogea Cameron en appuyant une fesse contre la table alors que la salle de réunion se vidait gentiment.

— Cela fait que l'on n'a pas vraiment une enfance normale, répondit Emily avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre la grimace et l'amusement. Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai beaucoup déménagé. C'est également pour cela que je parle couramment sept langues. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas un environnement stable pour une fillette qui chercherait sa place dans ce monde.

— Est-ce que la fillette a enfin trouvé sa place ?

 _Ce n'est pas certain_ , songea la brune qui choisit d'offrir un silence énigmatique en guise de réponse. Depuis toujours, elle avait l'habitude du mouvement. Du changement de quartier, du changement de ville, du changement de pays… Mais jamais encore elle ne s'était posée à un endroit assez longtemps pour penser y rester à long terme. Même si cela faisait quelques années qu'elle était au sein de la BAU, considérant l'équipe comme une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, Emily ne savait pas combien de temps allait passer avant qu'elle ne change encore de lieu. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez elle, un besoin de nouveau, de dépaysement… Jusqu'au jour où, peut-être, elle trouvera son « chez-soi ».

— Tu as dû jouir de beaucoup de privilèges, fit remarquer Cameron avec une certaine envie. Rien que ton nom de famille a dû t'ouvrir de multiples portes.

Face à cette remarque, l'agent Prentiss se tendit imperceptiblement. Son nom de famille avait plutôt été un fardeau pour elle, un titre qui lui avait souvent porté préjudice. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'effort pour faire ses preuves à Interpol. Et également à la BAU où certains avaient douté de ses capacités au départ, pensant qu'elle avait gagné sa place au FBI grâce à sa mère.

— Emily ne s'est jamais servie du nom de sa mère pour quoi que ce soit, intervint JJ qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation entre les deux femmes. Si elle est parmi nous aujourd'hui, elle ne le doit qu'à elle-même et à personne d'autre.

Toutes deux se tournèrent vers la petite blonde qui était en train de ranger ses dossiers. Ses yeux océan fusillaient l'inspectrice, la défiant d'oser remettre les compétences d'Emily en cause. Cette dernière ne put que sourire devant l'air protecteur de son amie et l'assurance de ses propos. Il était également vrai que JJ avait été la seule à ne pas l'avoir jugée sur son titre lors de son arrivée dans l'équipe. Elle avait été celle qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, se défendit Cameron en croisant les bras. Et toi alors ? Tu viens également d'un milieu bourgeois.

— Loin de là, rétorqua l'agent Jareau avec un petit sourire, ayant deviné que le terme « bourgeois » avait été articulé comme une insulte. J'ai grandi dans une petite ferme en Pennsylvanie.

L'inspectrice Cole arqua un sourcil surpris et émit un petit sifflement impressionné :

— Et comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici alors ?

— J'étais capitaine d'une équipe de football, ce qui m'a permis de décrocher une bourse pour l'université de Pittsburgh, expliqua la blonde sans la moindre arrogance, donnant simplement les faits.

La fierté transparaissait sur le visage d'Emily face au parcours de son amie. Cette dernière était une vraie battante, grimpant petit à petit les échelons jusqu'à devenir l'une des meilleures profileuses du FBI. C'était une chose que la brune admirait beaucoup chez JJ. Un détail qui ne parut pas échapper au regard scrutateur de Cameron qui jaugea l'agent Jareau d'un œil nouveau. _Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une simple blondinette. Elle pourrait s'avérer être une redoutable rivale._

— J'aurais donné cher pour te voir en tenue de footballeuse, railla Emily avec un sourire taquin. Je suis sûre que cela t'allait très bien.

— Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourrais venir avec moi rendre visite à ma famille, suggéra JJ avec amusement. Je pourrais alors te montrer des photos.

L'idée était très tentante et semblait plaire à la brune. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un doigt lui glissa sous le menton et attira son attention. Elle croisa alors le regard brillant de malice de Cameron qui paraissait l'appeler.

— Je dois y aller, déclara celle-ci d'une voix de velours. On dit ce soir à 18 heures ? Je passerai te prendre. Nous n'allons pas partir en mission sous couverture le ventre vide, ça, je peux te le garantir.

— À ce soir dans ce cas, répondit Emily sans toutefois répondre à l'invitation au baiser qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

Cela ne parut pas vexer Cameron. Elle se redressa, fit un bref salut à JJ avant de quitter la pièce. La brune la suivit du regard, amusée et intriguée par le comportement de l'inspectrice. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci reprit :

— Qu'est-ce qu'i 18 heures ?

— Oh, rien de particulier, avoua Emily en secouant la tête. Cam m'invite à dîner avec elle avant que l'on prenne notre service ce soir.

— C'est… un rendez-vous galant ?

— Cela m'en a tout l'air.

JJ eut la bouche soudainement sèche, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Son cœur la pinça alors qu'elle sentait la jalousie refluer dans ses veines, mettant son sang en ébullition. Et le petit sourire d'Emily en cet instant fut comme la goutte de trop. La blonde se redressa subitement, serrant ses dossiers contre elle avant de prétexter avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Et sans même laisser le temps à son amie de répondre, elle quitta la salle.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Allez, JJ, parle-moi, supplia Dereck en faisant de grands yeux à la blonde.

— Ça suffit, Morgan, rouspéta JJ en prenant une gorgée de son Coca. Nous sommes en mission, je te rappelle.

— Mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je mettrais même ma main au feu que tu préfèrerais que ce soit un verre de whisky que du soda.

Agacée, la blonde choisit de détourner les yeux. En ce moment même, elle se détestait plus que tout, n'ayant plus l'impression de se reconnaître. Elle avait toujours été une personne enjouée, ouverte et prête à tout partager avec ses amis. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait l'impression d'être incomplète, qu'un vide l'aspirait petit à petit vers quelque chose de sombre. La mauvaise humeur qui la poursuivait depuis le début de cette enquête n'aidait en rien. Et sans grand étonnement, l'équipe de la BAU commençait à se poser des questions. Cela avait commencé avec Dereck, puis Spencer… Même Garcia l'avait appelée pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. N'étant pas encore prête à faire face à ses questions intérieures, l'agent Jareau eut la simple lâcheté de raccrocher au nez de sa seconde meilleure amie. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Mais la première étape n'était-elle pas de mettre le doigt sur le problème en question ?

Systématiquement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le faux couple plus loin. _Faux, vraiment ?_ s'interrogea JJ qui se demandait si cela était encore d'actualité. Elle ne savait pas comment s'était déroulé leur rendez-vous, mais elle avait pu constater leur rapprochement lorsqu'elles s'étaient fondues dans leur rôle d'amantes. Emily semblait bien plus à l'aise que la veille, riant sans cesse à ce que sa partenaire lui racontait. Tandis que Cameron ne se retenait plus de toucher la brune. Une caresse par-ci, une tape amicale par-là… C'était à se demander si elles jouaient encore la comédie ou si elles se souvenaient d'être en plein milieu d'une enquête.

— Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air, déclara soudainement l'agent Jareau en se levant de son siège avant de foncer vers la sortie.

Quittant le bar comme une furie, elle fut brusquement frappée par le froid de la nuit. Elle passa alors les bras autour de sa poitrine, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa veste avec elle. À l'autre bout du parking, elle savait que s'y tenaient embusqués Rossi et Hotchner. Ce fut pourquoi, afin de ne pas attirer leur curiosité, JJ choisit de marcher dans l'autre direction, derrière une benne à ordures. Ici, cachée à la vue de tous, elle se permit de souffler légèrement. Elle tenta d'apaiser la colère qui devenait comme une seconde peau, un sentiment plutôt déplaisant à dire vrai. Elle posa son front contre le mur en brique, laissant la fraîcheur la frapper et peut-être, lui remettre les idées en place. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend, JJ ? Cela ne te ressemble tellement pas… C'est quoi ton problème ?_

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose de chaud enveloppa ses épaules alors qu'une odeur familière envahissait ses narines. JJ se retourna afin de dévisager Emily qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, l'air inquiet. La blonde resserra le gilet de son amie, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle y trouvait. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher de la femme en face d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Em ? questionna JJ qui se rendit compte après coup d'avoir formulé sa question à haute voix.

— C'est à moi de te le demander, rétorqua Emily avec sévérité. Je t'ai vue quitter ce bar comme si tu étais à deux doigts de trucider la première personne qui aurait eu l'erreur de croiser ton chemin.

Emily l'aurait donc observée ? _Non, cela n'était pas possible, elle était bien trop occupée à discuter avec Cameron,_ songea la blonde avec fureur.

— Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? questionna la brune qui semblait perdre patience. Tu es de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, répondit JJ avec mauvaise foi. Je suis simplement épuisée en ce moment, rien de plus.

— Cela expliquerait le fait que tu sois partie comme une furie plus tôt ce matin ?

L'agent Prentiss inspira longuement pour garder son calme face au mutisme de son interlocutrice. Elle ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de cette dernière. JJ lui cachait quelque chose, elle en avait la ferme conviction. Mais celle-ci s'était mise en tête de ne rien lui dire et d'une certaine manière, Emily se sentait vexée face à un tel silence.

— Parle-moi ! gronda cette dernière, excédée. C'est quoi ton problème ?

— C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?! rétorqua durement JJ qui sentait que toute sa retenue s'écroulait comme un vulgaire château de cartes, voyant presque rouge. Et pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas vers ta Cameron. Oh, pardon Cam !

— Qu'est-ce que Cameron a à voir dans cette histoire ?

— Elle a tout à voir justement !

Ayant l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la conversation, Emily eut le réflexe d'attraper son interlocutrice par le bras, afin d'obliger celle-ci à le toiser dans les yeux. Elle put lire tout le trouble et toute la rage qui animaient ces prunelles couleur ciel.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Arrête ça, Em ! tonna JJ en repoussant sa camarade. Comment peux-tu oser prétendre m'aimer alors que quelques jours après, tu n'as d'yeux que pour une autre ? À quoi rime tout ça ?

Emily eut comme l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sonnée, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, pour comprendre les dernières paroles de la blonde. Puis, une colère sans nom prit naissance dans son ventre, germant des graines de frustrations qu'elle avait enfouies depuis tant d'années.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'écria l'agent Prentiss en levant les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Jennifer ? Que je te voue un amour sans borne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Tu m'as rejetée, je te rappelle ! Tu m'as dit, et je le cite, que tu voulais que l'on reste amie. Et j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé.

Muette, JJ ne sut que répondre. Elle se sentit même horriblement honteuse face à sa réaction. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Qu'attendait-elle d'Emily ?

Devant l'air perdu de son amie, la brune sut qu'elle s'était laissée emporter et le regretta immédiatement. Mais son incompréhension restait entière, elle s'interrogeait sur le comportement de JJ, de ses réactions. À force, Emily ne savait plus que faire ni comment agir. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante.

— Écoute-moi, JJ, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce afin d'apaiser les tensions. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais… Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Cela me tue à petit feu, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de tourner la page. Et Cameron est là pour m'aider à le faire…

Voyant que son interlocutrice n'était pas prête à lui donner une quelconque réponse, Emily décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se retire. De plus, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elles étaient ici pour une mission. Alors, après un dernier regard pour son amie, la brune recula de quelques pas et retourna à l'intérieur du bar.

JJ n'eut ni la force ni le courage de retenir sa camarade. Elle la laissa partir, pétrifiée face au vide de son esprit. Mais elle ne se leurrait aucunement. Une fois le choc retombé, ses pensées allaient l'assaillir et ses questions compliqueront encore plus les choses. Elle serra ses doigts autour du col du gilet, ayant horriblement conscience qu'elle sentait l'odeur d'Emily à défaut de sa chaleur. _Et maintenant ?_ L'agent Jareau avait encore trop peur de la suite des événements. Pour le moment, elle devait se focaliser sur l'enquête et rien de plus. Le reste, elle s'en occupera plus tard quand elle s'en sentira prête peut-être.

Cette décision prise, JJ choisit qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne dans le bar. Mais lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette masculine. L'instant d'après, un objet contondant la frappa à la tempe, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Avant même d'avoir touché le sol, la blonde crut voir mille étoiles. Puis, ce fut le néant…

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. Des commentaires à faire? N'hésitez surtout pas :)**


	3. Chapitre III

**Salut à tous! Et voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui commentent!  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

— Debout, ma jolie !

Alors que cette voix masculine l'extirpait lentement de l'inconscience, JJ ravala un hurlement lorsqu'un jet d'eau froide lui fouetta le visage. Par ce réveil brutal et le changement de température abrupte, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Comme manquant d'air, elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Sa vision était trouble et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à distinguer les formes et les couleurs. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une silhouette qui cachait la lumière d'une petite ampoule suspendue au plafond.

La blonde voulut bouger, mais un tintement métallique lui fit comprendre que cela n'allait pas être possible. Elle réalisa alors que ses mains étaient attachées par une chaîne juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, ce qui expliquait la douleur de ses bras qui devaient supporter tout le poids de son corps. Cette réalisation suffit à JJ pour se souvenir des derniers événements : la dispute avec Emily et le choc avant le trou noir. Son mal de tête ne faisait que confirmer les faits.

Mais déjà, l'agent fédéral sentait que sa conscience s'évanouissait. Des taches noires attaquèrent sa vision qui n'était pas encore nette.

— Oh, non, tu vas rester avec moi.

Un autre jet d'eau frappa la blonde, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le menton, puis qu'on lui relevait la tête.

— Je vais te montrer ce que les pétasses dans ton genre méritent.

 **-x-x-x-**

Debout sur le seuil de la chambre d'hôtel, Emily ne savait que penser face à la pièce vide et plongée dans la pénombre. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas réapparue dans le bar après leur altercation. Elle avait donc continué la mission en tentant de ne pas penser à la femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis quelques années déjà. Et à présent qu'elle rentrait après une seconde nuit infructueuse, elle avait appréhendé le fait de croiser à nouveau JJ et surtout, de devoir partager la même chambre après leur dispute. À dire vrai, elle ne savait plus que penser ou comment agir. Les paroles de la blonde étaient déraisonnées, insensées.

 _Au moins, je n'aurais pas à la confronter trop vite_ , songea Emily qui ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose ou non. Elle pénétra dans la chambre, fermant derrière elle. Elle faillit avoir le réflexe de retirer sa veste avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne la portait pas. _Bien sûr que non, tu le lui as galamment mis sur les épaules. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête ce genre de truc._

S'asseyant sur le lit, la brune s'accouda sur ses jambes avant de dissimuler son visage entre les mains. Elle se sentait aussi perdue qu'éreintée et se demandait comment la situation avait pu se dégrader de la sorte. Elle avait tout fait pour se montrer irréprochable, pour rester cette amie que JJ voulait garder auprès d'elle. Où avait-elle fauté alors ? Qu'est-ce que l'agent Jareau attendait réellement d'elle ? Sans parler que désormais, Cameron se faisait des plus entreprenantes. _Je n'avais pas besoin que les choses se compliquent davantage…_ gémit intérieurement Emily qui se laissa tomber dans le lit, bras écartés. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait scruter l'heure sur l'horloge numérique. 3 heures 43… Que JJ la boude ou non, ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger leur repos. Sans plus attendre, Prentiss se redressa et quitta la chambre.

Celle-ci fit quelques mètres pour arriver devant la porte voisine qu'elle frappa trois fois. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de la voir s'ouvrir et d'apercevoir la tête surprise de Derek. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il était en pantalon de jogging et torse nu. Apparemment, il s'apprêtait à se coucher.

— Tu pourrais me dire où est JJ ? questionna Emily sans détour.

— Elle n'est pas rentrée avec toi ? rétorqua l'agent Morgan, perplexe. Vu que tu es partie la première et que je ne l'ai pas recroisée, j'avais cru que…

Les deux fédéraux se turent, aussi désorientés l'un que l'autre. Ils comprirent que chacun d'entre eux avait pensé que l'autre aurait été en compagnie de la blonde. Très vite, l'inquiétude transparut sur leur visage, bien qu'ils gardaient leur calme afin de ne pas s'alarmer trop vite. De suite, Emily dégaina son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'agent Jareau. S'appuyant contre la porte, Derek voulait également s'assurer que tout allait bien pour leur camarade.

— Je tombe sur sa messagerie, concéda Emily avec dureté afin d'empêcher tout tremblement dans sa voix. Je vais réessayer.

— Aurait-elle eu une raison quelconque de couper son téléphone ? questionna le grand brun, peu convaincu. Peut-être n'a-t-elle plus de batterie ?

Dans son dos, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Spencer en sortit, une serviette sur les épaules. Il fut surpris de découvrir que ses amis se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre. Mais face à leurs airs plutôt graves, il demanda prudemment :

— Il y a un problème ?

— JJ manque à l'appel, expliqua Derek avant de scruter Emily dans l'espoir que leur amie donne signe de vie.

— Encore la messagerie, soupira cette dernière en secouant la tête.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle pivota sur la gauche et alla frapper à la porte suivante. Ce fut David qui ouvrit la porte, l'air un peu endormi. Mais face au sérieux et surtout, à la peur qu'il lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme, il fut totalement éveillé et sur le qui-vive. Avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler sa question, l'arrivante le devança en déclarant :

— Est-ce que Hotch' et toi aviez vu JJ partir ce soir depuis votre point d'observation ?

 **-x-x-x-**

À peine les portes de l'ascenseur furent-elles ouvertes que Garcia s'en extirpait à toute vitesse. Ses pantoufles claquaient durement le sol sous ses pas précipités, résonnant dans les bureaux vides du FBI. Portant un peignoir rose fuchsia et les cheveux encore pleins de bigoudis de toutes les couleurs, elle s'élança vers sa salle informatique sans allumer les lumières. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur, pouvant s'y mouvoir sans même voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Une fois devant la porte, il lui fallut au moins trois essais avant de réussir à passer la clé dans la serrure tant ses mains tremblaient.

Lorsque l'informaticienne ouvrit la porte, elle enclencha la lumière tout en se précipitant vers ses écrans d'ordinateur. Elle alluma alors son « gros bébé » avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège et de poser son téléphone sur le bureau. Elle composa alors le numéro de Derek depuis la liste des derniers appels.

— OK, mon beau brun, fit Garcia d'une voix un peu hésitante. C'est maintenant que tu dois me dire que tu m'as fait une blague foireuse qui m'a fait courir à travers la ville et me retrouver à mon lieu de travail à 4 heures du matin. Parce que là, je crois que je…

— _Du calme, petit cœur. Respire. On a besoin que tu gardes ton sang-froid._

Fermant les yeux, Garcia prit une grande inspiration afin de calmer les palpitations de son cœur paniqué. Puis, quand elle rouvrit les paupières, ce fut un regard déterminé qui se posa sur ses écrans d'ordinateur. Elle redressa ses lunettes avant de poser les doigts sur son clavier, comme un coureur qui se positionnait sur ses starting-blocks.

— Je vous écoute, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

— _J'aimerais que tu regardes les caméras de surveillance vers 22 heures._

C'était la voix d'Emily, froide et professionnelle.

— _JJ est sortie prendre l'air et je l'y rejoins peu de temps après._

Les doigts de Garcia pianotaient sur le clavier à une vitesse incroyable alors que ses yeux suivaient simultanément le mouvement des images sur ses écrans. Elle finit rapidement par regrouper les caméras qui pouvaient donner une vue sur l'entrée du bar. Elle fit défiler la vidéo à grande vitesse pour atteindre l'heure estimée par sa collègue brune. Puis, avec un réflexe incroyable, elle arrêta la séquence dès qu'elle vit JJ entrer dans le champ de vision.

— Je l'ai ! déclara l'informaticienne qui visionna la bande. Elle sort du bar, elle me semble passablement énervée. Elle jette un coup d'œil en direction de Rossi et de Hotch' avant de se diriger à l'opposée. Et… Oh, non…

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Garcia ?_

Le ton de Spencer était inquiet.

— Elle quitte totalement le champ de la caméra, expliqua Garcia en se mordant les lèvres. Impossible de la voir, quelle que soit la caméra. Elle se trouve dans un angle mort.

Elle chercha toutefois un moyen de trouver une solution, mais rien ne permettait d'avoir une image sur la petite blonde.

— Là, Emily arrive, décrivit la crack en informatique. Elle quitte également le champ de la caméra. Mais cinq minutes après, elle repart et retourne dans le bar.

 **-x-x-x-**

Irrémédiablement, les regards se tournèrent vers l'agent Prentiss. Debout dans la petite salle du commissariat, les agents de la BAU se tenaient autour de l'une des tables, le téléphone portable de Derek à son centre. Lorsqu'il avait été évident que la disparition de JJ était des plus suspectes, Hotchner avait exigé que tous se rendent dans les locaux de la police afin de mener correctement l'enquête.

— Nous… Nous nous sommes disputées, concéda Emily sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Et vu que JJ semblait plutôt énervée, j'ai choisi de la laisser se calmer dans son coin. Quelle idiote ! Si…

— Ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu croyais être juste, coupa Aaron en secouant la tête. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui arriverait par la suite. De plus, nous n'avons aucune certitude face à la situation de JJ. Elle pourrait parfaitement être quelque part au calme et avoir coupé son téléphone pour cela.

Bien que cela restait une possibilité, personne ne parut croire à cette hypothèse. L'agent Jareau était bien trop précautionneuse pour ne pas avertir ses camarades si elle décidait de se retirer ou autre.

— _Attendez…_

Toute l'équipe se figea, tout ouïe face à ce que leur collègue avait à leur révélé.

— _À peine deux minutes après qu'Emily soit retournée dans le bar, y a un type qui en sort et qui se dirige là où se trouve JJ._

— Cela pourrait être qu'une simple coïncidence, fit remarquer Rossi en grimaçant. Ne nous jetons pas dans une chasse aux sorcières à l'aveugle.

— _Mais ensuite, ni lui ni elle ne réapparaissent dans la caméra…_

Les agents fédéraux se turent. Ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter trop vite vers la spéculation, mais la coïncidence était tout de même difficile à avaler. Surtout que cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à JJ de ne donner aucune nouvelle. Et si…

— Garcia, intervint Ried en posant une main sur la table, as-tu fait suivre le téléphone de JJ ?

— _J'ai devancé tes pensées, petit génie. Il se trouve que quelques minutes après que le mystérieux inconnu arrive vers elle, son portable semble se déplacer dans la rue de derrière. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, le signal se perd._

— Il a éteint le portable, grogna Derek en ravalant la colère et la frustration qui le gagnaient.

— Et je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune caméra qui pourrait nous aiguiller un peu, grommela Emily en croisant les bras, ressentant le besoin de s'élancer aveuglément au secours de son amie.

— _En concordant avec l'heure où le téléphone de JJ émettait encore un signal, j'ai pu avoir ceci. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas grand-chose…_

Tous les portables des agents de la BAU bipèrent. Ils prirent tous leurs appareils, Derek se penchant sur celui de Spencer. Ils découvrirent une capture d'écran d'une rue où on pouvait apercevoir une voiture traverser le carrefour du fond. L'imagine n'était pas nette en vue de la distance, mais tous purent percevoir le break couleur noire aux vitres teintées. S'ensuivit d'une photo du kidnappeur présumé prise à la sortie du bar. Comme attendu, l'individu portait une casquette qui dissimulait son visage.

— Pensez-vous que nous avons affaire à notre tueur ou celui-ci serait un autre homme ? demanda l'agent Rossi d'un air mitigé.

— Nous allons nous efforcer de le découvrir, annonça Hotchner qui se redressa. Garcia, essaie de trouver un maximum d'informations sur le véhicule ou la direction qu'il aurait pu prendre. Morgan et Prentiss, vous allez retourner au bar et essayer d'y collecter des indices. Ried et Rossi, vous allez faire le tour des hôpitaux, on ne sait jamais. Je vais voir avec le shérif pour lancer un avis de recherche.

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, le chef d'équipe ajouta :

— Ne tentez rien d'inconsidéré. Le temps nous est compté, mais si l'un d'entre vous se laisse dépasser par ses émotions, je serai obligé de reléguer cette enquête à d'autres agents. Est-ce bien compris ?

— Oui, chef, répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

 **-x-x-x-**

Serrant les dents, JJ encaissa le coup de bâton qui la frappa en plein estomac. Elle finit par cracher un peu de salive sur le sol, à défaut de pouvoir l'envoyer à la figure de son tortionnaire. Ouvrant un œil vers ce dernier, elle distinguait désormais parfaitement son agresseur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, l'air parfaitement respectable. Ses cheveux châtains étaient joliment coiffés et son visage aurait été qualifié comme celui d'un « beau gosse » par beaucoup de demoiselles. Même ses vêtements semblaient impeccables. Sa chemise blanche était parfaitement repassée. Même que pour tabasser sa prisonnière, il avait retroussé ses manches.

La blonde ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se retrouvait à encaisser la rage de son opposant. Elle avait juste conscience de ne pas lui offrir la satisfaction de crier ou de pleurer. Elle se contentait de le toiser avec mépris, ne voulant aucunement se soumettre à lui.

— Que me voulez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

— Cela ne te semble pas évident ? répondit l'homme avec froideur. Les démones dans ton genre ne devraient pas exister.

— Et quel genre de démone suis-je ?

Cette fois-ci, son geôlier frappa dans sa cuisse gauche. JJ prit une grande inspiration pour repousser sa souffrance.

— Vous ne méritez même pas le statut d'humain, vous n'êtes que de la vermine, cracha le ravisseur avec dégoût.

— Vous faites sûrement erreur…

— Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu, hein ?

Encore un coup, dans les côtes cette fois-ci. Malgré la douleur lancinante, la blonde savait que son tortionnaire se retenait, qu'il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

— Je t'ai vu lorgner cette catin, pesta l'homme dont le regard se faisait fou. Alors même que tu étais dans les bras de ton mec, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour cette autre erreur de la nature. Tu dissimules ta perversité et tu te joues d'un homme.

JJ percuta soudainement. Elle avait donc en face d'elle le salopard qui avait tué ces trois jeunes femmes, elle en avait la certitude. Et celui-ci pensait qu'elle était également homosexuelle. Pourquoi croyait-il une telle chose ? Est-ce que ses yeux auraient trahi quelque chose dont elle-même n'avait pas conscience ? Nier ou lui faire entendre raison semblait impossible et pourtant, cela semblait être sa seule option pour survivre… jusqu'à ce qu'on équipe la retrouve.

— Je vous le dis et je vous le répète, reprit-elle difficilement. Vous faites erreur sur la personne… Je n'ai regardé aucune femme. Je ne suis même pas lesbienne.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu la regardais ? gronda l'homme en giflant son interlocutrice. Et je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

 _Au moins, il ne sait pas que nous sommes des agents du FBI_ , songea JJ qui trouvait cela déjà positif.

— Vous ne savez rien de moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec mépris. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, n'aimant pas les prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche :

— Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est lorsque l'une de ces putains de gouines tente de vous retourner le cerveau. Vous avez raison, ce sont des démones, des monstres qui cherchent à nous corrompre.

L'homme fronça des sourcils, la détaillant longuement. L'agent du FBI sut qu'elle pouvait retourner la situation, gagner l'intérêt et la curiosité de son agresseur.

— Elles excellent dans la manipulation, ajouta JJ en mimant le dégoût. Mais je ne me suis pas écartée du droit chemin et cela n'arrivera pas.

— Nous verrons bien.

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta le sous-sol par l'unique escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Puis, il claqua lourdement la porte. Tremblante, la jeune femme ferma les paupières et pria le ciel pour que les choses s'arrangent. Elle espérait avoir joué la bonne carte pour sa survie.

 **-x-x-x-**

Emily faisait les cent pas dans le commissariat, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. La nuit avait été stérile, sans le moindre indice. JJ ne se trouvait dans aucun des hôpitaux de la ville. Garcia n'avait pas réussi à identifier le véhicule du suspect ni à deviner l'endroit où celui-ci s'était déplacé. _Garde ton calme, Em, il faut que tu gardes ton calme. Foncer tête baisser ne va pas aider JJ_ , s'intima-t-elle durement pour s'empêcher de devenir hystérique.

— Emily, appela doucement Cameron en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu es restée debout toute la nuit.

— Comme le reste de mon équipe, rétorqua sèchement la brune en fusillant son interlocutrice du regard. Nous n'arrêterons pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas retrouvée !

En vue des regards que lui jetaient les policiers, elle sut qu'elle avait haussé le ton. Passant la main sur son visage, Emily recommença à s'ordonner mentalement de s'apaiser. Mais comment le pouvait-elle ? Sa meilleure amie était en danger. Non, la femme qu'elle aimait était en danger. Comment pouvait-elle rester là, les bras croisés, et attendre que les choses bougent ?

— Je suis désolée, finit par dire l'agent Prentiss. Je suis sur les nerfs et…

— Et tu es très inquiète, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, concéda Cameron en hochant la tête. Mais c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu ailles te reposer un peu. Tu ne pourras pas donner le summum de ton potentiel, si tu ne peux plus réfléchir correctement.

C'était difficile de l'admettre, mais Emily savait que son interlocutrice avait raison. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à ne pas s'en vouloir pour avoir laissé son amie seule hier soir. Si seulement elle était restée avec… Si seulement elle n'avait pas battu en retraite comme une lâche.

Cameron, silencieuse, observait la dame qu'elle convoitait. Elle ne pouvait que voir toute la détermination et l'amour que mettait la brune pour retrouver sa collègue. Cette hargne n'était pas anodine et était révélatrice d'un profond attachement. Emily était peut-être bien plus éprise de l'agent Jareau qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Face à ce constat, l'inspectrice Cole se demandait si celle-ci saurait se relever s'il arrivait malheur à la petite blonde.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Em pour Emily ?

Un frisson d'horreur traversa l'échine de JJ à cette entente. Elle releva la tête, voulant fusiller son ravisseur du regard, mais elle s'en empêcha à la dernière minute. _N'oublie pas que tu dois jouer le jeu_ , se rappela-t-elle durement. _Tu dois lui faire croire qu'Emily n'est rien à tes yeux._ Baissant le menton, elle choisit de garder le silence. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarquait que son interlocuteur l'observait minutieusement, comme cherchant les preuves de ses mensonges.

— Allons, je ne vois pas qui d'autres cela pourrait être dans ta liste de contacts, reprit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier.

— Vous avez fouillé dans mon téléphone ? hoqueta JJ en fronçant des sourcils.

— Et j'y ai vu beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Comme des photos avec une certaine brune…

L'agent fédéral tenta de rester impassible face à cette annonce. Elle essayait rapidement de trouver une solution, une explication plausible que son agresseur pourrait croire. Mais les yeux perçants qui la toisèrent lui firent comprendre qu'aucun autre mensonge n'avait le droit de quitter ses lèvres. À cet instant, le visage de l'individu était des plus effrayants. Un air qui promettait beaucoup de souffrance.

Il s'approcha alors lentement de sa prisonnière, jouant avec le portable de celle-ci dans sa main. JJ remarqua que l'écran était allumé et remercia le ciel que son opposant ne la savait pas au FBI. Sinon, celui-ci n'aurait certainement pas fait une aussi grave erreur. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Garcia songe à chercher le signal de son téléphone afin de la localiser. _Allez, Penelope, ma faiseuse de miracles…_ pria la blonde.

— Voilà ta dernière chance de prouver ta bonne volonté, dit l'homme en montrant l'appareil. Si elle est bien la démone que tu me décris, tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'en débarrasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Craignant le pire, JJ allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais son geôlier posa un index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Il composa un numéro – que la blonde devinait être celui d'Emily – et parut attendre que l'on réponde à l'autre bout du fil. Pendant ce temps, il s'éloigna gentiment de sa prisonnière, au point que celle-ci ne pouvait plus entendre les tonalités émanant du téléphone.

— Bonjour, Emily, c'est cela ? déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Navré de vous déranger, mais comme vous aviez dû le constater, j'appelle depuis le téléphone de l'une de vos amies. Il se trouve qu'hier soir, je l'ai retrouvée complètement éméchée dans la rue. Par le temps qui court, mon devoir me sommait de la mettre en sécurité. Face à l'heure tardive, j'avais préféré attendre le lendemain pour prévenir ses proches. Et vu que votre numéro était dans les favoris…

Un moment de silence, certainement qu'Emily devait répondre de l'autre côté.

— Oui, bien sûr, elle se porte comme un charme, rassura l'homme avec une sincérité presque troublante. Enfin, si on oublie la gueule de bois.

Il rit gentiment. À le regarder ainsi, JJ peinait presque à croire qu'il était un fou furieux qui aimait torturer des femmes dans un sous-sol.

— Je vous l'aurais bien passée, mais elle n'est pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit en cet instant, reprit le ravisseur. Et sans vouloir paraître impoli, pourriez-vous venir la chercher dans les plus brefs délais ? C'est que ma femme va bientôt rentrer de chez sa famille et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de trouver une belle inconnue sur son canapé. Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous donner une adresse.

Le cœur de JJ manqua un battement. Si elle n'avait pas été attachée et battue, elle aurait parfaitement pu croire son agresseur. La manière qu'avait sa voix de rassurer les gens et de prôner sa sincérité. Et si Emily le croyait ? Après tout, elles s'étaient disputées et si la blonde n'avait pas été attaquée, il aurait été probable qu'elle se serait consolée dans l'alcool.

Sans réfléchir, obnubilée par son besoin de protéger son amie, JJ hurla :

— Emily, c'est un piège !

 **-x-x-x-**

— _Emily, c'est un piège !_

Le sang dans les veines d'Emily se glaça d'effroi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une petite part en elle avait espéré pouvoir croire en la sincérité de cet homme à la voix honorable. Elle avait failli se laisser séduire par ses paroles. _Ce salopard est un véritable manipulateur !_

Relevant les yeux, la brune croisa le regard de tous ses collègues qui avaient suivi l'échange depuis le début. En ayant vu que l'appel provenait du téléphone de JJ, elle avait immédiatement rassemblé toute l'équipe avant de décrocher.

— _Je le savais que tu n'étais qu'une menteuse…_

Un fracas retentit, suivi d'un cri de douleur étouffé. Emily sentit son sang bouillir et elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : tuer ce salopard de ses propres mains.

— Je t'interdis de la toucher, espèce de salaud ! tonna-t-elle en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. C'est moi que tu veux, non ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas appelé. Faisons un échange, elle contre moi.

— _Je t'enverrai le lieu de rendez-vous. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de prévenir la police._

L'homme raccrocha brusquement, plongeant la salle de réunion dans un lourd silence. Les agents du FBI prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis Hotchner se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur portable où on pouvait apercevoir Garcia à la webcam. Celle-ci, bien que pâle face à ces révélations, pianotait sur son clavier avec une détermination presque rageuse.

— Dis-moi que tu as attrapé ce salopard, petit cœur, encouragea Derek qui faisait son possible pour rester calmer, comme ses collègues d'ailleurs.

— _J'ai localisé l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel. Je viens de vous envoyer son adresse._

— Bien, allons-y, ordonna Hotchner qui se mit en mouvement. Nous continuerons cette conversation sur le chemin. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur notre suspect.

Les agents de la BAU quittèrent le commissariat à grands pas, chacun se dépêchant d'enfiler un gilet pare-balles avant de monter dans une voiture noire. La tension était palpable, mais chaque fédéral restait parfaitement concentré. La vie de l'une de leurs était en danger et ils n'avaient pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

Morgan avait décidé de prendre le volant alors que Prentiss se trouvait du côté passager. Derrière se trouvaient Ried et l'inspectrice Cole. Rossi, Hotchner et le shérif avaient pris le second véhicule et ouvraient le chemin. Trois voitures de police les suivaient également.

Tout au long de la route, les agents fédéraux étaient restés en contact par téléphone avec leur analyste.

— _La maison vers laquelle vous vous dirigez appartient à un certain Malcom Braham. Il est né ici et semble n'avoir jamais quitté la ville. Ses parents ayant divorcé à ses dix ans, il a été élevé par son père. Il n'y rien qui semble sortir de l'ordinaire : de bonnes notes à l'école, il n'a jamais émis aucune infraction…_

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'il soit devenu un kidnappeur de femmes ? demanda Cameron, sceptique.

— Laisse-moi deviner, une petite amie qui l'aurait larguée ? supposa Emily avec sarcasme. Et pour une autre femme, tiens.

— Ou cela pourrait plutôt être sa mère qui est partie avec une femme, suggéra Derek qui prit un virage plutôt serré qui obligea tout le monde à s'accrocher dans la voiture.

Conduisant habilement, il esquivait les véhicules sur sa route sans la moindre difficulté. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du suspect lorsqu'ils arriveront, ils avaient veillé à ne pas allumer les gyrophares. L'objectif était de le surprendre et de le coincer avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mal.

— _Bingo et re-bingo ! Je vous donne à chacun un cent sur cent avec mention. Effectivement, la mère de Malcom a quitté son père pour une autre femme. Apparemment, le mari n'a pas beaucoup apprécié les préférences de son épouse et l'a attaquée à la cour pour ses déviances. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à cela qu'il a pu avoir la garde de son enfant._

— Et qu'il a pu transmettre son aversion envers les homosexuelles à son fils, ajouta Spencer en hochant la tête. Nous avons un mobile.

— _Et puis, Malcom a été en couple durant cinq ans avec une certaine Lisa Forks. C'était le grand amour apparemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte du jour en lendemain. D'après ce que je trouve sur Facebook, Lisa avait une amante que Malcom s'est donné un plaisir à insulter tous les jours jusqu'à ce que toutes les deux suppriment leurs comptes avant de disparaître dans la nature._

— Le déclencheur, termina Ried en relevant le menton. Nous avons notre tueur.

Derek hocha la tête avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

 **-x-x-x-**

Arrivée sur place, les agents fédéraux se séparèrent pour cerner la maison tandis que les policiers bouclaient la zone afin de la sécuriser. Poussant le petit portillon, Hotchner fit signe à Rossi et à Morgan de contourner la demeure afin de voir s'il y avait une porte de derrière. Prentiss et Ried le suivaient de près. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Le chef de la BAU testa la poignée et découvrit sans grande surprise que le tout était verrouillé. Après un bref regard à ses coéquipiers, il enfonça la porte d'un puissant coup de talon. Dans un même mouvement, Emily et Ried se déployèrent dans la maison, chacun couvrant un côté et pointant une arme à feu. Alors que la première s'avançait prudemment dans la cuisine, le surdoué s'aventurait vers le salon. Aaron, quant à lui, longeait le couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur.

— RAS, déclara la brune.

— RAS, ajouta Spencer en revenant sur ses pas.

— Ried, à l'étage avec moi, intima Hotchner en pointant l'escalier de la tête. Prentiss, tu prends la cave.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent en mouvement, ne relâchant leur attention à aucun moment. Emily se plaqua contre le mur avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Elle braqua ensuite son arme vers le bas. Face à la pénombre, elle alluma une lampe-torche qu'elle apposa au-dessus de son révolver avant de descendre les marches. Elle arriva alors dans une large pièce, peu meublée, mais dont l'odeur de sang et de renfermée la révulsa. Comme n'ayant pas l'impression qu'il y ait qui que ce soit là en bas, la brune se permit d'allumer l'ampoule. Immédiatement, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les chaînes accrochées au plafond, pendant mollement. _C'est sûrement ici qu'il gardait ses victimes_ , comprit-elle alors.

Emily se mit à scruter toute la pièce, cherchant désespérément le moindre indice. Finalement, quelque chose au sol attira son attention. Elle s'accroupit pour se saisir de l'objet qui se révéla être un bracelet. _Celui que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire de l'année dernière._ Avec une colère mêlée de désespoir, elle serra le bijou dans sa poigne. _Je vais buter ce salopard !_

— Emily ? appela Ried alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Découvrant l'espoir de son amie lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il baissa quelque peu la tête.

— Il n'y a rien à l'étage non plus, avoua-t-il faiblement. D'après Rossi, les traces de pneus qui sortent du garage démontrent que notre suspect a quitté les lieux il y a peu de temps.

— Crois-tu qu'il ait compris qui nous étions ? interrogea la brune qui craignait le pire pour sa meilleure amie.

Avant que le jeune homme puisse lui répondre, le portable de l'agent Prentiss se mit à sonner. Elle rengaina son pistolet et sortit son téléphone. Elle découvrit alors qu'une heure et une adresse venaient de lui être envoyées.

— J'ai le rendez-vous, révéla-t-elle à son collègue.

— Alors, il ne sait pas encore qui nous sommes, affirma Spencer en hochant la tête.

 **-x-x-x-**

Malcom coupa le moteur de la voiture avant de se retourner pour fixer la banquette arrière. Poings et pieds liés, JJ avait cessé de se débattre et était épuisée après l'effort. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, alors que ses yeux fusillaient littéralement son agresseur. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire carnassier, comme s'il considérait avoir gagné la partie.

— Quel gâchis tout de même, commenta-t-il avec une fausse affliction. Une jolie fille comme toi…

Si la blonde n'était pas bâillonnée, il était certain qu'il aurait reçu une volée d'insultes. Mais alors qu'il aurait aimé savourer un peu plus cette peur qui prenait forme dans les yeux de sa prisonnière, il sut qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps lorsqu'il regarda sa montre.

— Il va être l'heure, ma jolie, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Malcom se pencha vers la boîte à gant qu'il ouvrit avant de sortir un revolver. D'un mouvement habile, il vérifia le chargeur avant de charger l'arme. Le claquement métallique fit manquer un battement de cœur à JJ qui n'osait imaginer le pire.

Lorsque l'homme sortit du véhicule, elle se tortilla au possible afin de pouvoir scruter par la fenêtre. Elle découvrit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un parc en bord de ville et que le véhicule était dissimulé derrière quelques buissons. Mais de là, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la direction que prenait son kidnappeur. La blonde aurait voulu ouvrir la portière pour tenter de s'échapper, mais celle-ci était verrouillée, bien évidemment. Il n'y avait même plus de poignée !

JJ se figea lorsqu'elle vit au loin la silhouette d'Emily qui arrivait à l'opposée, en face de Malcom. Cette dernière était habillée en civile, certainement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. L'agent Jareau comprit que ses autres collègues devaient se tenir à distance et étaient prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Prentiss s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers son opposant, ne semblant pas se douter que celui-ci cachait une arme dans son dos. _Non, pas ça !_ cria intérieurement la blonde qui se remit à se débattre comme une forcenée.

Incapable de se libérer de ses liens, JJ releva la tête pour observer la scène. Malcom et Emily semblaient échanger quelques mots, la posture de la femme trahissant parfaitement son hostilité. La conversation dura quelques minutes qui parut être une éternité pour la prisonnière. Puis, sans crier gare, l'homme sortit son revolver et fit feu sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'appuya pas qu'une unique fois sur la gâchette. Non, ce fut trois tirs qui percutèrent brutalement la brune. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse.

— Emily ! tenta de hurler JJ à travers son bâillon.

Comme devenue hystérique, elle se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Elle donna des coups dans la vitre, dans la portière, n'importe où ! Tant que celui lui permettait de se libérer. Elle devait se libérer ! Les larmes jaillissaient au bord de ses yeux alors que son cri mourrait dans sa gorge. _Non, non, non, non !_

Totalement happée dans sa folie, la blonde ne se rendit pas compte que la portière venait de s'ouvrir. Elle se débattit encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit que l'on lui saisissait les jambes. Telle une furie, elle donna des coups de pied, espérant ainsi pouvoir blesser son assaillant.

— Hé, hé, blondie ! C'est moi, Derek.

Relevant la tête, JJ crut que son cœur allait lâcher tant elle était heureuse de voir le visage de son ami. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et lui retira le bâillon avec douceur.

— Détache-moi ! cria l'agent Jareau, la voix brisée par la panique et les larmes. Détache-moi vite, Derek ! Je t'en supplie !

— Tout doux, tout doux, tenta d'apaiser son camarade en défaisant les liens avec un couteau.

Autour de lui, il savait que les autres policiers avaient encerclé le véhicule et se chargeaient de sécuriser le périmètre. Mais à peine eut-il libéré sa collègue, que celle-ci le repoussa brutalement. Il eut juste le temps de se réceptionner avant de voir la blonde partir comme une flèche en direction du parc.

Courant à en perdre haleine, JJ se précipita vers les individus qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'Emily. Elle passa à côté de Malcom qui était maîtrisé au sol par Rossi et d'autres policiers. Mais elle ne leur daigna pas un seul regard, bien trop focalisée sur son objectif. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait de briser sa cage thoracique. Elle avait littéralement la sensation de mourir sur place, maudissant ses jambes de ne pas la mener plus vite auprès de sa meilleure amie.

— Emily ! s'écria l'agent Jareau en écartant sans ménagement les personnes sur sa route.

Elle découvrit alors son amie, assise sur le sol. Sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée révélait le gilet pare-balles qui se trouvait dissimulé derrière. Lorsque la brune leva les yeux vers l'arrivante, leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il n'y avait rien pour décrire ce moment où chacune, ayant craint le pire pour l'autre, se sentait revivre.

Écrasée sous le poids du soulagement, JJ tomba à genoux et prit son amie dans ses bras. _Merci, mon Dieu, merci_ ! sanglota-t-elle intérieurement en resserrant son étreinte. Si elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, cette femme unique… Elle ne saurait pas si elle y aurait survécu. C'était comme si elle avait failli perdre une partie de son âme, de son être. La fatigue, le stress, le soulagement… Ce maelstrom d'émotions finit par faire craquer sa raison et ses larmes.

— Tu es en vie, gémit-elle en attrapant le visage d'Emily entre ses mains. Tu es en vie, Emily. Ma Emily…

Grisée par cet apaisement, la raison déserta pour laisser le corps s'exprimer. Instinctivement, JJ embrassa Emily avec une délicatesse douloureuse. Puis, comme si tout son être se déconnectait, elle s'écroula d'épuisement dans les bras de son amie.

Pétrifiée et complètement désorientée, Emily ne sut ni comment réagir ni comment interpréter les événements. Elle repoussa ses questionnements à plus tard, savourant le simple fait que la femme qu'elle aimait était à ses côtés, saine et sauve. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Avec une tendresse aimante, Emily serra JJ contre elle, comme si elle voulait la protéger contre vent et marée.

* * *

 **Et voilà, l'enquête se termine ici, mais pas notre histoire. Je sais qu'on va me dire que cela s'est déroulé plutôt rapidement, mais mon objectif est d'écrire une romance et les enquêtes policières sont plutôt en fond pour moi. J'espère que cela vous aura plu tout de même! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! À la prochaine! :)**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un « bip » régulier et incessant finit par réveiller JJ qui ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Irrémédiablement, elle fut aveuglée par la blancheur de la pièce et par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les fenêtres. À l'odeur, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ses épaules s'apaisèrent de soulagement. _C'est fini_ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement. _Je suis en sécurité_. Mais très vite, les derniers événements lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'image où Emily se faisait tirer dessus la percuta si fort que la blonde se redressa brusquement sur son lit.

— Oh, doucement, blondie, intervint soudainement Derek en se dressant et en obligeant la convalescente à se rallonger. Tu dois te reposer.

Docilement, JJ se recoucha, mais ses yeux exprimaient toute la panique qui la submergeait. Elle toisa son camarade, en quête d'une réponse qui la sauverait de l'angoisse qui cherchait à la saisir.

— Et Emily ? interrogea-t-elle en tentant de se calmer.

— Emily ? répéta l'agent Morgan en arquant les sourcils. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

— De quoi dois-je me rappeler ?

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'instant suivant, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement pour juste laisser passer la tête d'Emily. Son visage s'illumina d'un doux sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de JJ qui semblait être en parfaite santé, comme l'avaient affirmé les médecins. Mais la brune avait eu le besoin de s'en assurer.

— Hé, fit doucement l'arrivante. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Toi, comment te sens-tu ? retourna l'agent Jareau en remarquant que son amie portait encore sa chemise trouée de trois balles.

Cette question arracha un petit rire à Emily qui secoua la tête. JJ se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et elle trouvait encore le temps de s'inquiéter pour les autres. _Tout bonnement irrécupérable_ , songea la brune avec une exaspération mêlée d'amusement. _C'est ce qui fait son charme…_

— Agent Prentiss !

Redressant la tête, l'interpellée se tourna en direction d'une personne que ses deux collègues ne pouvaient voir. Elle grimaça comme une enfant qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

— Je vous ai dit que j'allais parfaitement bien, protesta-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

— Vous venez de prendre trois balles, vous devez vous faire ausculter.

— J'avais un gilet pare-balles. Ce n'est vraiment pas…

Sans terminer sa phrase, Emily s'enfuit dans la direction opposée de son interlocuteur. Lâchant un grand soupir, Derek se leva en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Va savoir d'où lui vient cette hantise des hôpitaux, railla-t-il.

— Va donc l'attraper, concéda JJ en souriant. Sinon, les infirmières auront fort à faire et Emily doit être auscultée.

— Bien, madame.

JJ rit quand son camarade quitta la pièce. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'Emily allait bien, du moins, assez bien pour pouvoir fuir les infirmières. Soulagée, elle se recoucha confortablement contre son oreiller, contente de pouvoir souffler un peu désormais. Elle referma les paupières afin de trouver un peu de repos bien mérité. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se souvint d'avoir couru comme une hystérique pour rejoindre la brune dans le parc et qu'elle…

Se redressant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, JJ eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues qui étaient aussi chaudes que de la braise. _Je… Je l'ai embrassée ?!_

 **-x-x-x-**

Pour le trajet du retour dans le jet, comme à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient après avoir élucidé une enquête, les membres de la BAU étaient tous très détendus. Rossi osait une partie d'échecs contre Ried, sous le regard amusé d'Hotchner. Prentiss était assise près du hublot, admirant les lumières des villes qui perçaient à travers la nuit. Apparemment, fuir les infirmières à longueur de journée l'avait plutôt épuisée. Et au bout de l'appareil, JJ était en train de se préparer un café afin de tenir le reste du voyage et pour avoir les forces de rentrer jusqu'à chez elle par la suite. Alors qu'elle attendait que la liqueur noire chauffe, elle vit Morgan arriver dans sa direction, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu veux un café ? proposa la blonde.

— Ce serait volontiers, répondit Derek avec un grand plaisir.

Tranquillement, elle servit une tasse à son ami avant d'en verser une pour elle. Elle huma longuement l'odeur de caféine, sentant déjà ses forces revenir. Tout en buvant la boisson chaude avec délectation, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à Emily. À présent qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir volé un baiser à son amie, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face à celle-ci. Pour le moment, elles n'étaient pas assez en contact pour entamer une quelconque discussion, entre les finitions de l'enquête et les formalités hospitalières. Désormais, elle se sentait totalement désarçonnée par la situation. Sans parler qu'elles s'étaient également disputées avant son kidnapping. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les choses se compliquent de la sorte ?_ grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

— Bon, et si tu te décidais enfin à me parler ? demanda Derek en haussant les sourcils. Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais aveugle, je vais finir par me vexer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Relevant soudainement la tête, JJ fit un effort considérable pour ne pas rougir. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son café afin de se laisser le temps de se reprendre un peu.

— Entre nous ? fit-elle en toute innocence.

— Oui, entre Emily et toi, répondit l'agent Morgan avec patience.

— Je ne vois pas de…

— Oh, non, non. On ne me la fait pas à moi. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame entre vous deux, comme une tension depuis que nous avions mis les pieds au Texas.

 _Depuis qu'une certaine inspectrice a décidé de me taper sur les nerfs plutôt_ , se retint de corriger la blonde qui se contenta de faire comme si sa tasse de café était des plus intéressantes à regarder. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir se questionner sur son comportement. Le pourquoi de sa jalousie vis-à-vis de Cameron et la raison de sa dispute avec Emily. Sans parler de ce baiser désespéré… Pouvait-elle reléguer ce dernier détail à un choc émotionnel ? Après tout, elle avait été captive et torturée, et elle avait cru avoir perdu sa meilleure amie. N'était-ce pas une circonstance atténuante ? _Mais qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?_ gémit-elle intérieurement.

— Je sais qu'Emily a des sentiments pour toi, reprit l'agent Morgan de but en blanc.

— Tu le sais ?! hoqueta JJ qui, se rendant compte de s'être emportée, scruta derrière son ami pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait.

Mais apparemment pas. Les garçons continuaient d'être concentrés sur leur partie d'échecs tandis qu'Emily semblait s'assoupir devant son hublot.

— Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Derek en roulant des yeux. À ton avis, qui a-t-elle été voir après que tu l'aies rejetée ?

La blonde ne sut que dire face à cette révélation. Elle savait que Morgan et Prentiss étaient proches, ils s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur amitié allait jusqu'à ce genre de confidences. Qui d'autres étaient donc au courant de la situation ? JJ percuta qu'il était fort probable que tous les agents de la BAU et les policiers sur place avaient dû la voir embrasser Emily.

— Est-ce que tu veux mon avis de profileur ? proposa le grand brun avec gentillesse, loin de vouloir la brusquer.

— Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se profiler entre nous ? contra JJ avec un faible sourire en coin.

— D'accord. Et l'avis d'un ami ?

Soupirant longuement, l'agent Jareau sut qu'elle devait accepter les remarques de son camarade. Elle hocha la tête, peu certaine d'être prête à entendre la suite.

— Alors, voilà comment je vois les choses, débuta l'agent Morgan en posant sa tasse vide sur le côté. Emily t'a avoué ses sentiments et tu t'es sentie très flattée, même si tu as choisi de la repousser. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que ton monde continue de tourner comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais quand l'inspectrice Cole est entrée en jeu, tu as eu peur de perdre ton petit confort.

— Mon petit confort ? répéta JJ, légèrement vexée.

— Tu rejettes les sentiments d'Emily, mais tu ne veux pas pour autant qu'elle se détourne de toi. En réalité, tu veux qu'elle continue de te porter toute son affection sans pour autant regarder les choses en face, sans avoir à te questionner sur tes propres sentiments. Donc, oui, tu veux conserver ton petit confort.

Blessée, la jeune femme aurait voulu donner tort à son camarade. Elle sentait la colère la gagner, cette indignation d'être accusée d'abuser de la gentillesse d'Emily. Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'elle n'était qu'une hypocrite, une égoïste qui voulait profiter des bonnes choses sans avoir à se brûler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était conserver son amitié avec Emily, non ? Ou voulait-elle plus ? Pourquoi la simple idée que l'attention de la brune se porte sur une autre – pour ne pas dire Cameron – l'irritait-elle de la sorte ?

— Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta JJ d'une petite voix. Emily est mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Rien de plus.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu si hostile à l'idée qu'elle se rapproche de Cameron ? demanda Derek en croisant les bras. Si tu ne la considères que comme une amie… Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vue aussi possessive avec Garcia quand elle sortait avec Kevin. Et pourtant, elle aussi, c'est ta meilleure amie.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma par la suite, n'ayant rien à rétorquer pour défendre sa cause. Aimait-elle Garcia et Emily de manière différente ? Comment pouvait-elle expliquer la chose ?

JJ connaissait la geek depuis ses débuts au sein du FBI. Elles avaient appris à se connaître au fil des années. Un lien très fort s'était tissé entre elles, complices comme deux sœurs. La blonde savait que si un jour elle avait un enfant, Garcia en serait indéniablement la marraine. En ce qui concernait l'agent Prentiss, leur rencontre avait été comme une révélation. Le contact avait eu lieu comme si cela était une évidence, une chose naturelle. Leurs affinités s'étaient si vite développées qu'on aurait pu croire que l'une pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Elles se complétaient, tout simplement.

— On avait dit qu'on ne devait pas se profiler entre nous, se contenta d'argumenter JJ avec dureté, fermant ainsi la discussion.

Afin de ne pas l'énerver, l'agent Morgan leva les mains et s'écarta du passage pour laisser la blonde retourner vers les sièges du jet. Légèrement chamboulée, JJ préférait jeter les paroles de Derek dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Elle était épuisée et après cette éprouvante enquête, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle. Déjà qu'elle devait s'habituer au fait que son corps était plein d'ecchymoses et qu'il lui faudra plus d'une semaine avant qu'ils disparaissent totalement.

Sans réfléchir, JJ s'assit naturellement à côté d'Emily qui tourna la tête dans sa direction à son arrivée. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de lui prendre la tasse de café que la blonde tenait dans sa main. Elle y but une petite gorgée, sous le regard interloqué de son amie.

— Ah, j'en avais besoin, déclara la brune avec satisfaction, rendant la tasse à sa propriétaire.

— Tu aurais pu me le demander, tu sais, fit remarquer JJ en haussant des sourcils. Je t'en aurais fait un et tu n'aurais pas eu à me voler le mien.

— Oui, mais cela n'aurait pas eu la même saveur, répondit Emily avec un sourire taquin en coin.

Sentant ses joues chauffer, l'agent Jareau décida de détourner la tête et de faire mine de finir son café. Son cœur battait la chamade, la désarmant totalement. _Et comment suis-je sensée avoir les idées claires, si elle me fait du charme comme ça ?_

 **-x-x-x-**

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir, s'exclama Garcia en serrant JJ dans ses bras. J'étais tellement inquiète, si tu savais. Je serais bien passée chez toi hier soir, mais j'ai pensé que tu avais eu besoin de repos.

Grimaçant de douleur, l'agent Jareau émit un léger gémissement. L'informaticienne se rendit compte de sa maladresse et se retira au plus vite. Bien trop inquiète pour son amie et heureuse de la revoir, elle avait oublié que celle-ci avait encore des blessures en voie de guérison. Mais cette dernière lui sourit afin de la rassurer et lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

— Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Garcia, répondit-elle en s'installant à son bureau. Je tiens également à te remercier, sans toi nous n'aurions jamais su l'identité de Malcom.

— Ce n'était rien, rétorqua la geek en fouettant l'air de sa main. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît, évite d'être hors du champ de la caméra.

— J'aimerais mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois.

Voyant que son interlocutrice souriait et regardait au-dessus d'elle, JJ devina qui était en train de s'approcher dans son dos. Sans grande surprise, un pot de café fumant du Starbucks fut déposé sur son bureau, juste devant elle.

— Oh, Emily ! s'écria Garcia en tendant les bras. Je suis contente de te voir saine et sauve aussi. Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin sans te faire gémir de douleur ?

— Mais bien sûr, Garcia, rit Emily même si elle était un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle laissa son amie la serrer contre elle, l'étouffant presque. N'aimant pas particulièrement ce genre de contact avec autrui, son corps resta parfaitement immobile durant tout le processus. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir que JJ la regardait et se moquait de sa situation. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_ , pensa la brune qui aura sa revanche.

Finalement, Garcia la libéra après avoir vu son Derek Morgan au loin. Sans aucune pitié, elle abandonna ses deux amies pour aller rejoindre son bel Apollon. Croisant les bras, Emily la regarda partir comme une puce excitée.

— C'est comme si nous n'existions plus, railla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Envierais-tu le pouvoir d'attraction de notre Casanova ? ricana JJ d'un air taquin.

— Non, puisque tu n'es pas à ses pieds.

Peu certaine d'avoir compris, la blonde se figea un instant tout en dévisageant sa camarade. Celle-ci ne parut pas se soucier de sa remarque et alla nonchalamment s'installer à son bureau. Elle salua Spencer sur le chemin, lui parlant du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu. Les deux agents débutèrent une conversation littéraire alors que JJ s'obligeait à se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur. _Ce n'était qu'une blague_ , se rassura-t-elle intérieurement. _Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle flirte avec toi._ Oui, cela avait été un petit jeu courant entre elles depuis leur rencontre. Se faire du charme, lancer des répliques à double sens, s'échanger des regards lourds de sous-entendus… Flirter en somme. Mais cela avait été normal pour elles. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'agent Prentiss lui avoue ses sentiments, ce qui avait par la même occasion mis un terme à ce genre d'échange. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Tournant la tête, JJ remarqua que Derek la fixait d'un air entendu. Immédiatement, elle se détourna de lui, ne voulant pas lui donner raison pour quoi que ce soit. Car bien évidemment, sa conversation dans le jet avec lui l'avait torturée durant toute la nuit. Elle avait réussi à fermer l'œil que parce que son corps était épuisé, mais son esprit était loin de vouloir se mettre en repos. _Résultat ? Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre quoi que ce soit…_

Heureusement pour l'agent Jareau, se noyer dans le travail était un bon moyen pour repousser les questions. Elle passa donc les heures suivantes à rédiger des rapports et à consulter les enquêtes qui demandaient l'avis d'un profiler. Sa pile de dossiers avançait étonnamment vite, peut-être parce qu'elle mettait beaucoup de concentration à l'œuvre. _Pour ne pas avoir à penser à une certaine brune, hein ?_ Secouant la tête, JJ se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour se sermonner. Elle attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et prit une longue gorgée qui parut la faire revivre.

— OK, arrête tout, JJ, déclara Garcia en arrivant dans le dos de son amie. Et enfile ton manteau.

— Pour aller où ? questionna JJ en regardant sa montre et comprenant qu'il était midi.

— J'invite mes deux justicières préférées à mon restaurant chinois préféré.

L'agent Jareau n'eut pas le temps de protester que quelqu'un tira sa chaise en arrière et l'éloigna de son bureau avant de la faire pivoter en direction de la sortie. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir l'air amusé d'Emily qui lui dit :

— Allez, ne te fais pas prier. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'une Garcia affamée est une Garcia dangereuse.

— Je croyais que le végétarisme rendait moins violent, railla JJ qui se leva et attrapa sa veste dans le même mouvement.

— Trêve de bavardage, les filles ! interrompit l'informaticienne en poussant ses deux amies vers la sortie. Nous pourrons parler de tout cela, assises à une table, avec des bonnes nouilles sautées au tofu !

 **-x-x-x-**

Sortant de la douche, une serviette sur les épaules, JJ se sentait détendue au possible. Voilà quelques jours que son équipe et elle étaient rentrées du Texas. Tout semblait reprendre le cours normal des choses. Même sa relation avec Emily semblait être redevenue ce qu'elle était avant tous ces événements. _Si ce n'est plus ?_ s'interrogea la blonde en y réfléchissant. L'agent Prentiss était bien plus joueuse qu'avant, voire même plus audacieuse parfois. Elle la surprenait souvent en train de l'observer longuement sans même s'en cacher. Et le plus perturbant était que JJ était à peine dérangée d'être couvée par ce regard noisette. Bien au contraire, car secrètement, elle aimait ça.

Tout en s'essuyant les cheveux, habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur, l'agent Jareau alla jusque dans sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir se préparer pour le dîner ce soir. _Je ne serais pas contre de manger une bonne pizza devant un film._ Mais elle s'interrompit dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle attrapa son portable et découvrit un message.

 **Emily : Pizza + film = soirée détente ?**

Un sourire ne put que se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que JJ s'empressait de répondre.

 **JJ : Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensées.**

 **Emily : Il le faut bien, si je veux réussir à combler tous tes désirs.**

La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quel genre de désir son amie pouvait combler. Rougissant face à ses pensées, elle se sermonna mentalement pour se reprendre. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin, à son grand soulagement.

 **JJ : Tu t'occupes de la pizza et moi, du film ?**

 **Emily : Chez moi ou chez toi ?**

 **JJ : Je viens de sortir de la douche et je n'ai pas envie de me changer, alors…**

 **Emily : Roger !**

Toute excitée face à la soirée à venir, l'agent Jareau s'empressa de sécher ses cheveux avant de faire un petit ménage des lieux. Contrairement à Emily, elle avait un léger côté bordélique, mais rien d'aussi impressionnant que Garcia – même si celle-ci prônait une quelconque organisation dans son bordel. Toutefois, elle préférait tout de même que son appartement soit présentable pour son amie.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Lorsque JJ ouvrit, elle fut accueillie par le magnifique sourire d'Emily et le doux fumet de la pizza.

— Hawaïenne, annonça l'arrivante avec fierté.

 _Ma préférée_ , songea la blonde sans grande surprise, mais plus que ravie. Elle s'écarta de la porte afin de laisser son invitée entrer. Alors qu'Emily apportait leur pitance vers le salon, la propriétaire des lieux alla chercher une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, elle découvrit que son amie était tranquillement installée sur le canapé. La boîte de pizza, posée sur la table basse, était ouverte et offrait une vision alléchante pour le repas à venir.

— Laisse-moi deviner, déclara l'agent Prentiss en prenant la bouteille afin de la déboucher. Tu nous as préparé un film à l'eau de rose.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit JJ avec mauvaise foi.

Tout le monde à la BAU connaissait son vilain penchant pour les films romantiques. On l'avait beaucoup charriée dessus, surtout Derek. Heureusement, Garcia était dans son camp, l'aidant à défendre les droits de ce genre de passe-temps parfaitement relaxant. « Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de fous ! » avait proclamé l'informaticienne avec autorité. Et depuis, plus personne n'osait la moindre remarque à ce propos, craignant bien trop les foudres de la geek.

Loin d'être dupe, Emily se contenta de servir le vin et de n'émettre aucun commentaire lorsque son hôte mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Elle n'était pas très friande de ce genre de film, loin de là. Elle était plus action ou thriller. Mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'après le travail, son amie n'ait pas du tout envie de regarder un film policier qui lui rappellerait ce qu'elles faisaient tous les jours.

En silence, elles se servirent d'une part de pizza alors que leur attention se portait vers la télévision. Lorsqu'Emily eut terminé de manger, elle attrapa son verre de vin et glissa ses pieds sous elle afin de s'installer plus confortablement. Elle ne suivait pas vraiment le film qui se déroulait devant elle, étant des plus classiques de son point de vue. _Ils se rencontrent, ils tombent amoureux, ils se marient et auront beaucoup d'enfants…_ pensa-t-elle nonchalamment. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait remarquer que JJ, par contre, était complètement happée par le film. Ses yeux pétillaient d'émerveillement de temps à autre, sa bouche s'entrouvrait lorsqu'elle était choquée ou outrée d'une scène et elle faisait une moue boudeuse quand un personnage rival et trouble-fête arrivait. La brune fondait littéralement et trouvait ce spectacle bien plus intéressant que les mièvreries à l'écran.

Retenant un soupir de contentement, JJ relâcha ses épaules lorsqu'elle vit défiler le générique de fin. Elle était passée par diverses émotions durant le visionnage et avait trouvé ce film vraiment attendrissant. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie de cet univers, qu'elle se rendit compte de sa situation. Sans savoir quand ou comment, elle s'était retrouvée assise contre Emily, la tête sur son épaule, alors que celle-ci lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Elle aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise en vue de sa position, mais il n'en était rien. La blonde était tout simplement bien, apaisée. Comme étant à sa place.

— Tu n'as pas aimé le film, fit-elle doucement.

— Tu veux la réponse honnête ou la réponse un peu moins honnête ? rit la brune sans cesser de câliner son interlocutrice.

— Ne te fatigue pas, je sais déjà que tu n'as aucun goût cinématographique.

JJ termina son verre de vin et se redressa pour le poser sur la table basse. Elle saisit également cette occasion pour se rassoir correctement, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner du corps de son amie. Appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, Emily la regardait d'une manière si intense que la blonde aurait pu rougir. C'était comme si elle la dévorait des yeux, lui promettant mille délices là où elle les posait.

— Sinon, reprit la brune avec douceur, comment te sens-tu ?

— Je… Je vais bien, répondit l'agent Jareau qui avait peur d'avoir rougi. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Cela fait tout juste une semaine que nous avions terminé le dossier de Malcom Braham. Il arrive parfois que des images ressurgissent plus tard et que…

— Je vais bien, Em. Je vais bien.

JJ avait offert ces mots rassurants tout en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer la peur et l'inquiétude d'Emily à son égard. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, la blonde aurait certainement remué ciel et terre pour retrouver sa camarade. Elle n'aurait pas du tout été capable de garder son sang-froid, elle en était certaine. Elle avait cru mourir lorsqu'elle l'avait vue se faire tirer dessus.

Un sourire en coin, Emily caressa distraitement la main de son interlocutrice. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer vers elle afin de pouvoir déposer un doux baiser contre les phalanges. Le contact fit frissonner JJ dont tous les muscles se pétrifièrent. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que son corps était tout bonnement incapable de réagir. Dans son bas-ventre, elle sentit quelque de chose de chaud naître et prendre forme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle imagina ces délicates lèvres non pas contre sa main, mais contre les siennes. Mais lorsque la brune leva les yeux pour capter son regard, toute pensée cohérente déserta son esprit.

— Il… bégaya l'agent Jareau avant de retirer fébrilement sa main, se flagellant mentalement pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Il est tard. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Certainement l'heure que je rentre chez moi, rit Emily en se levant gentiment du canapé.

Elle attrapa les verres de vin et la bouteille vide avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. JJ s'empressa de récupérer les restes de pizza et de nettoyer la table. Elle devait se mettre en activité, si elle ne voulait pas se faire assourdir par les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Tout se bousculait si vite dans sa tête qu'elle se rendit à peine compte qu'Emily était déjà en train d'enfiler sa veste dans l'entrée et que celle-ci était prête à partir.

— Em, appela JJ en rejoignant sa camarade et ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire.

— Merci pour la soirée et pour ce magnifique film, déclara Emily en usant de son sarcasme sur la fin, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Avant même que la blonde ne puisse réagir, elle se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser à un emplacement incongru. Éberluée et perplexe, JJ ne savait comment interpréter la situation. Son amie venait de lui donner une bise ni sur sa joue ni sur ses lèvres, mais juste entre les deux. Un baiser à la fois tentateur et à la fois prudent.

— À demain, ajouta Emily en se retirant, l'air indéchiffrable. Passe une bonne nuit, Jennifer.

Incapable de quoi que ce soit, l'agent Jareau ne put que regarder son amie s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Après quelques secondes à fixer le vide, elle finit par fermer sa porte avant de s'y appuyer contre. _À quoi joue-t-elle ?_ se questionna-t-elle en tentant de repousser les papillonnements dans son bas-ventre, en contraste avec la frustration qui la rongeait par la même occasion.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Voilà les quelques dossiers que je te confie en plus, déclara Hotchner en tendant le tout à sa collègue.

Hochant la tête, JJ tendit les bras afin de les récupérer. Là, dans le cabinet de son chef, elle ne put empêcher un regard en coin, vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur les bureaux de la plateforme centrale. Morgan, Prentiss et Ried discutaient ensemble, riant de ce que le petit génie semblait avoir partagé. La brune était installée sur son siège alors que Derek appuyait une fesse contre le bureau de celle-ci. Spencer, face à eux, faisait des gestes avec ses mains, révélant ainsi qu'il était en pleine explication. Mais toute l'attention de l'agent Jareau était bien évidemment centrée sur sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait qu'aimer la façon que celle-ci avait de sourire, de rire, de froncer des sourcils. Toute sa gestuelle la fascinait tout simplement.

— Il y a un problème, JJ ? questionna Aaron, ce qui ramena son interlocutrice sur Terre.

— Tout va bien, Hotch', s'empressa de répondre la blonde en se tournant vers son supérieur.

— Tu me sembles un peu distraite ces derniers temps. J'ai pu relever quelques fautes d'inattention dans tes rapports, rien de bien important, je te rassure tout de suite. Je constate également que tes dossiers avancent très vite. Mais ne favorise pas la quantité à la qualité.

Il leva ses yeux sévères sur sa collègue. Celle-ci aurait pu prendre peur, si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Hotchner pouvait paraître froid et distant au premier abord, mais il fallait passer au-delà de cette image pour se rendre compte qu'il était un homme gentil et le plus merveilleux des pères. Dans ce regard, ce n'était pas de la réprobation qu'elle y lisait, mais de l'inquiétude en cet instant précis.

— Tu as passé un moment difficile lors de notre dernière enquête, reprit le chef de la BAU. Personne ne te jugera, si tu demandes quelques jours de repos.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorqua JJ avec plus de dureté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je veillerai à faire plus attention à l'avenir.

— Bien. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

— Merci, Hotch'.

Alors que la blonde sortait tranquillement du bureau, elle soupira presque de soulagement. Elle se demandait si Aaron avait lui aussi perçu sa nervosité au Texas et sa désorientation à leur retour à Quantico. Mais si tel était le cas, ce dernier savait parfaitement le dissimuler. JJ espérait que cela ne soit que sa paranoïa, mais son instinct l'avertissait que ses collègues devaient avoir remarqué la chose. Tous, sauf peut-être…

À peine JJ fit quelques pas dans le couloir qu'elle vit une furie blonde vêtue de toutes les couleurs charger dans sa direction. Elle eut juste le temps d'empêcher ses dossiers de tomber au sol lorsque Garcia la saisit par le bras avant de la tirer autoritairement vers le repaire informatique. Sans ménagement, l'agent Jareau fut jetée à l'intérieure alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

— Garcia, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? coupa Penelope d'un air à la fois outrée et à la fois blessée.

— Te dire quoi ?

— Pour Emily et toi !

 _Désormais, c'est officiel, toute la team se doute de quelque chose_ , songea JJ avec dépit.

— Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? reprit Garcia en faisant la moue. Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû cuisiner mon homme en chocolat pour savoir que tu l'as embrassée le jour où elle s'est fait tirer dessus ? Je me disais aussi que depuis votre retour, quelque chose avait changé avec Emily. Elle a toujours eu une façon de te regarder, mais maintenant, c'est devenu quelque chose de tellement plus intense. Vous êtes en couple, c'est cela ? Et vous n'alliez même pas me le dire ? Vous penserez tout de même à m'inviter à votre mariage ? Vu que je ne peux même plus espérer être ta témoin…

— Stop ! protesta JJ en levant les mains, prenant le temps d'enregistrer tout le discours de son interlocutrice. Tout d'abord, Emily et moi, nous ne sommes pas en couple.

La génie de l'informatique ouvrit la bouche et la referma par la suite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de la nouvelle ou non. Parce que, certes, elle s'était sentie extrêmement vexée en apprenant que ses deux meilleures amies se mettaient en couple sans même lui en toucher un mot. Que ce ne soit pas le cas la ravissait. Mais de l'autre, l'idée que ses deux meilleures amies, qu'elles aimaient plus que tout, soient en couple la comblait de bonheur. Elles allaient si bien ensemble ! Et Garcia l'avait toujours dit !

— Je ne comprends plus, fut son unique réponse alors qu'elle s'assit comme pour encaisser le choc.

— Je ne sais pas ce que Morgan t'a dit, reprit JJ en secouant la tête. Mais en dehors de ce baiser et sa déclaration, il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre nous.

— Sa déclaration ? Quelle déclaration ?

L'agent Jareau se mordit les lèvres, maudissant d'avoir parlé trop vite. Lâchant un long soupir, elle s'installa à son tour. Elle ne pouvait cacher les choses plus longtemps à sa meilleure amie et d'une certaine manière, elle avait besoin d'en parler. Alors, elle se confia à Penelope, lui racontant les derniers événements qui avaient chamboulé sa vie. Elle lui conta la déclaration qu'Emily lui avait fait un soir après l'avoir embrassée, la jalousie que Cameron provoquait chez elle, ce fameux baiser lors de l'enquête, sa discussion avec Derek dans le jet et finalement, le comportement de la brune ces derniers temps. Garcia avait écouté le récit, se retenant du moindre commentaire, mais ses expressions faciales trahissaient amplement ses pensées.

— Voilà, tu sais tout, souffla JJ qui attendit que le verdict tombe.

— Cette Cameron est une sacrée pétasse, commenta l'informaticienne en hochant la tête.

La profileuse ne put que sourire face à cette déclaration. Elle n'allait pas contredire son amie, mais pour la forme, elle répondit :

— Ce n'est pas très sympa.

— Dois-je te faire remarquer que dans Garcia, il y a le mot « garce » ? ricana cette dernière en haussant les sourcils.

Elles rirent ensemble. Se confier ainsi semblait avoir soulagé quelque peu les épaules de JJ, comme si elle avait l'impression de ne plus se retrouver seule dans cette bataille.

— Et toi, JJ ? reprit doucement Garcia. Quels sont tes sentiments dans cette histoire ?

— Mes sentiments ? hoqueta l'intéressée en détournant les yeux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses cette question. Emily est mon amie, rien de plus.

— Allons, vous avez déjà dépassé cette étape le jour même où vous vous êtes rencontrées. Tu ne t'es tout de même pas confiée à moi pour me raconter des bobards sur la fin.

L'agent Jareau baissa la tête, ne voulant aucunement mentir à son interlocutrice. Mais comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question si, elle-même, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse ?

— Écoute, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avoua sincèrement JJ, légèrement honteuse. Elle est mon amie et ma plus grande peur serait de la perdre. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Garcia se renfrogna face à cette interruption, mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, révélant que ce n'était autre qu'Emily. Celle-ci parut désolée d'interrompre que ses camarades étaient en train de faire. Pourtant, son petit sourire ne semblait pas tant que cela écrasé par la culpabilité.

— Navrée de cette interruption, annonça l'arrivante en se tournant vers Garcia. Mais il se trouve que tu as kidnappé ma partenaire pour midi.

— Il est déjà midi ? fit JJ en regardant l'heure à son poignet. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

— Je vais essayer de ne pas paraître trop déçue de ne pas t'avoir manqué dans ce laps de temps, taquina la brune.

Une fois de plus, JJ tenta de ne pas relever la remarque de sa camarade. Elle pouvait apercevoir en coin le sourire de Penelope qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange et dont les yeux brillants approuvaient totalement la situation. L'agent Jareau se redressa et récupéra ses dossiers, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son bureau avant de partir en pause avec sa collègue. Mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'Emily, celle-ci la suivit langoureusement du regard avant de revenir sur l'informaticienne et de lui proposer :

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

— Non ! répondit Garcia au tac-o-tac.

Face à l'air stupéfait de la brune, elle sut qu'elle avait mis trop de véhémence dans sa réponse. Elle redressa ses lunettes pour reprendre une posture plus nonchalante.

— J'ai promis à Ried de lui montrer toutes les vertus du végétarisme ce midi, continua-t-elle en relevant hautainement le menton.

— Oh, mais il peut venir également, suggéra Emily avec curiosité. Et je serai également partante pour que tu m'expliques ces vertus.

— Désolée, belle brune, mais l'initiation se fait qu'avec un adepte à la fois. C'est une règle karmique.

Bien que plutôt décontenancée par l'attitude de la crack en informatique, la brune n'émit aucun commentaire. Elle connaissait les excentricités de son amie et s'en était habituée depuis des lustres. Cela l'amusait même et trouvait que là était le charme unique de Penelope. Elle ne pouvait voir que dans son dos, JJ fusillait Garcia du regard. Celle-ci avait parfaitement compris les manigances que son amie tramait et n'approuvait pas du tout.

— Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne… initiation, déclara Emily avec amusement. Je lui demanderai plus tard s'il a adhéré à ta secte.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la prochaine sur ma liste, assura Garcia avec un grand sourire. Amusez-vous bien, mes colombes. Et revenez à moi avec encore plus d'amour à partager au monde.

Cette fois-ci, l'agent Prentiss ne put que froncer les sourcils, perdue.

— Allons-y, Em ! intervint JJ en l'attrapant par le bras et en la tirant hors du local informatique. Sinon, elle va finir par nous faire un lavage de cerveau.

 **-x-x-x-**

Mangeant silencieusement, JJ ne put s'empêcher de lever légèrement les yeux afin d'observer son amie en face d'elle. Elles avaient décidé de manger dans un restaurant italien. Et alors qu'elles avaient échangé des mondanités tout du long, le calme s'était instauré au moment où on leur avait apporté leurs plats. Mais comme toujours, ce silence entre elles n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire. Même sans échanger de mots, les deux femmes restaient complices. C'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais besoin de combler la conversation, leurs regards ou même la présence de l'autre suffisant à tout.

Au moment du dessert, l'agent Jareau se commanda une gaufre au chocolat avec chantilly alors que sa collègue se contentait d'un petit café bien serré. Voyant que la blonde s'attaquait avec gourmandise à son dessert, Emily sourit et déclara :

— Je me demande toujours comment il est possible que tu emmagasines toutes ces calories sans prendre un gramme.

— Tu dis cela comme si tu étais bien plus large que moi, railla JJ en haussant un sourcil. Nous avons exactement la même silhouette, toi et moi. Bien que la tienne soit plus athlétique.

— Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

— Je ne trouve pas. J'aime lorsque les muscles sont fermes.

Avalant une bouchée de gaufre, la blonde faillit s'étouffer en se rendant compte de ses propres mots. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les yeux corbeau qui la caressaient du regard, provoquant presque un frisson chez elle comme s'il y avait réellement eu un contact quelconque.

— Personnellement, j'ai plus une préférence pour les silhouettes comme la tienne, reprit Emily d'une voix suave. Un parfait équilibre entre la fermeté et la féminité.

— Tu es loin d'être dénuée de féminité, protesta faiblement la blonde, essayant d'ignorer l'intensité dans le ton et le regard de son opposante.

Le compliment arracha un rictus malicieux à l'agent Prentiss. JJ sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et fut ravie d'avoir terminé son dessert. _Sinon, je me serais vraiment étouffée à force de la regarder,_ concéda-t-elle intérieurement. La brune était vraiment une femme séduisante qui avait tout pour faire pâlir la concurrence.

— Alors, reprit l'agent Jareau afin d'alléger la tension électrique entre elles, quel est ton type de femme ?

 _Mon Dieu, JJ, réfléchis avant de parler !_ s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement face à sa bêtise.

— Est-il réellement nécessaire de poser la question ? rit Emily en devinant la maladresse de son amie. Mais si tu es curieuse, tu peux toujours aller trouver la réponse devant une glace.

Cette fois-ci, la blonde ne put réprimer un rougissement, ce qui accentua l'hilarité de son interlocutrice. Elle fit la moue, à la fois gênée et à la fois frustrée que son amie se joue ainsi d'elle.

Lorsque le serveur arriva afin de déposer la note, Emily se pencha en avant afin de la prendre. Mais JJ fut plus rapide et lui arracha presque le billet des doigts. Perplexe, la brune dévisagea sa collègue.

— Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser te moquer de moi et payer l'addition, argua l'agent Jareau avec un air de défi.

— Je n'oserais jamais me moquer de toi, voyons, répondit la brune avec un sourire en coin. Maintenant, arrête tes bêtises et donne-moi cette facture.

— Madame a tendance à prendre ses désirs pour des ordres.

— Jennifer…

JJ tenta de ne pas flancher devant la façon qu'Emily avait de prononcer son prénom. Elle se mordit les lèvres, défiant son opposante du regard. Puis, soudain, elle releva la tête avec surprise en scrutant par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière.

— Mais c'est Rossi là-bas, hoqueta-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir aussi facilement ? rétorqua Emily en croisant les bras.

— Ce ne serait pas son ex-femme avec lui ?

— Impossible, il ne…

Lorsque l'agent Prentiss eut l'erreur de se retourner, elle sut avant même de ne pas apercevoir David qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Cette brève diversion avait suffi à son amie pour se lever de table et de filer comme une flèche vers le bar. _Oh, la peste_ , rit intérieurement Emily qui ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à sa curiosité et son incrédulité. Devant admettre sa défaite, elle se releva gentiment. Elle récupéra alors sa veste et le manteau de JJ avant de rejoindre celle-ci qui terminait fièrement de payer l'addition.

Emily se faufila donc derrière sa camarade, lui déposant son manteau sur les épaules. Puis, alors que la blonde ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de cette dernière et lui murmura :

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, car j'aurai ma revanche.

Pour couronner sa menace, elle mordilla malicieusement l'oreille de l'agent Jareau. Celle-ci, ne s'y étant pas du tout préparée, sursauta presque. Elle fit brusquement volte-face afin de sermonner son amie, mais elle se retrouva happée dans le regard brûlant de celle-ci.

— La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas l'oreille que je mordrai, avertit Emily dont les yeux se glissèrent sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Tranquillement, elle quitta le restaurant et alla attendre sa collègue sur le trottoir.

 **-x-x-x-**

De retour au QG, les deux agents de la BAU montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tout au long du trajet, Emily avait conservé son petit sourire narquois alors que JJ restait encore toute retournée par ce qui s'était produit au restaurant. Son instinct la poussait à répliquer, à entrer dans le jeu de son amie. Car après tout, elle avait toujours été joueuse et avant que tout ne vienne se chambouler dans sa vie, elle avait également pour habitude de flirter avec la brune. Mais désormais que les circonstances étaient différentes, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Cela serait déplacé de sa part de jouer avec les sentiments de sa collègue, par amusement ou non.

— Tu boudes encore ? demanda Emily en haussant des sourcils.

— Je ne boude pas, maugréa JJ en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas loyal ce que tu fais.

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

 _Parce que cela fait bondir mon cœur au point que je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque_ , aurait voulu répondre la blonde, mais elle s'en abstint.

Doucement, Emily se tourna vers sa camarade et s'avança dans sa direction. L'agent Jareau eut le réflexe de battre en retraite, se reculant jusqu'à se retrouver coincée dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Elle fut prise en tenaille par la brune qui mit ses mains de part et d'autre autour d'elle. Celle-ci se pencha dangereusement vers son visage, rendant la respiration de son amie difficile et ingérable. Leurs nez se frôlèrent alors que leurs souffles s'enlaçaient, dansaient et fusionnaient ensemble.

Dans sa poche, JJ sentit que son téléphone portable vibrait, que quelqu'un tentait de la joindre. Mais elle était incapable de tout mouvement, hypnotisée par l'intensité des orbes sombres, par la sensualité de l'expression en face d'elle, par la petite voix dans sa tête qui la suppliait de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas loyal ? questionna l'agent Prentiss de sa voix devenue légèrement plus grave.

— Ce que tu fais là, répondit JJ dans un souffle presque inexistant. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

— Pourquoi ne m'empêches-tu pas de le faire ?

La blonde n'avait pas la réponse et de toute manière, elle était bien incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit en cet instant précis.

— Sache que j'ai décidé de te séduire, Jennifer Jareau, avoua Emily avec une assurance qui ébranla son interlocutrice. Que je suis prête à te faire admettre ce que tu ne veux voir.

— Em, je te l'ai déjà dit, gémit tristement l'agent Jareau. Je…

— Arrête-moi, si tu le peux alors.

Tout doucement, laissant amplement le temps à sa meilleure amie de protester, la brune réduit la distance entre elles. JJ se surprit alors à se languir de ce qui allait suivre, s'impatientant presque. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains s'agrippèrent à la veste de sa collègue, comme ne voulant pas que celle-ci s'éloigne d'elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, l'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement en émettant sa sonnerie habituelle lorsqu'il avait atteint l'étage requis.

— Sauvée par le gong, ricana Emily qui se recula au moment même où les portes s'ouvrirent.

Sans quitter JJ des yeux, elle sortit du petit habitacle à reculons, la provoquant délibérément et lui promettant encore tant. La blonde, bien qu'encore très secouée, la suivit gentiment. Elle était surprise que ses jambes puissent encore marcher, mais craignait de tomber à tout moment tant elles étaient fébriles. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'une seule chose : ce baiser, elle l'avait hardiment désiré. Et à présent, la peur et la frustration bataillaient dans sa tête, chacune cherchant à faire valoir ses sentiments.

En face d'elle, Emily lui souriait de manière rassurante. Elle était comme le pilier dont la blonde avait besoin de s'accrocher alors que tout semblait s'écrouler dans son esprit. Bien que perdue, celle-ci ne ressentait nulle autre envie que de la prendre dans ses bras. Ses questions, son hésitation, ses doutes… Elle était prête à les jeter de côté pour n'écouter que les suppliques de son cœur. L'agent Jareau ouvrit alors la bouche.

— Emily ! fit soudainement une personne au loin.

Sourcils froncés, l'interpellée fut stupéfaite par cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle eut juste le temps de faire volte-face lorsqu'une femme se jeta dans ses bras. Totalement désorientée, Emily marmonna :

— Cam ?

Saisissant l'inspectrice Cole par les épaules, la brune la repoussa légèrement afin de pouvoir confirmer son identité.

Figée, JJ resta sans voix face à ce retour inattendu de Cameron. Pour peu, elle avait presque oublié l'existence de cette femme. Et très vite, une jalousie familière la prit à la gorge alors qu'elle constatait la proximité entre cette intruse et sa collègue. Elle ressentit l'envie irrépressible d'attraper l'inspectrice par les cheveux et de l'éloigner de sa brune. Mais, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se retint de réaliser ses plus sombres pensées.

En relevant la tête, l'agent Jareau vit qu'au loin, Garcia lui faisait une grimace. Celle-ci désignait son téléphone, l'air de dire : « j'ai voulu te prévenir ! ».

* * *

 **Ce sera tout pour cette fois! On termine en beauté avec le retour de Cameron (hé non, je ne l'avais pas oubliée! Haha). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Et à la prochaine ;)**


	5. Chapitre V

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Oui, je sais, j'ai énormément de retard, mais avec les fêtes, le travail et quelques problèmes, il a fallu faire un peu le ménage pour réussir à tout remettre en ordre et pour que je puisse me remettre à écrire cette fiction. Mais voilà enfin la suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira après toute cette attente!**

 **Encore merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture!**

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Emily qui restait stupéfaite par cette apparition totalement inattendue.

— Pour peu, on croirait que tu n'es pas contente de me voir, railla Cameron en faisant la moue.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais…

La brune capta le regard de JJ par-dessus l'épaule de l'inspectrice Cole. Sa collègue parut courroucée. Et sans rien ajouter, celle-ci continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, abandonnant les deux femmes devant l'ascenseur. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle… Super…_ soupira intérieurement l'agent Prentiss qui sut que cet incident allait lui porter préjudice.

— Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas l'inspectrice Cole ? fit Derek en s'approchant des deux personnes devant l'élévateur. Content de vous revoir, vous me semblez en belle forme.

— Tout comme vous, agent Morgan, répondit Cameron avec un grand sourire avant de serrer la main de l'homme.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurais besoin de Prentiss pour terminer un dossier. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il attrapa le bras de sa collègue afin de l'entraîner derrière lui. Celle-ci le suivit sans dire un mot, presque soulagée de ce temps mort pour pouvoir analyser la situation.

— Bon, tu m'expliques ? interrogea Derek une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Un temps mort très bref…

— Je croyais que tu voulais…

— Écoute, coupa Emily en paraissant dépassée par les événements. Je suis tout aussi surprise que toi et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait venir ?

— Mais pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Tu sais bien que j'ai décidé de passer à l'offensive avec JJ.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin, plutôt heureux que son amie entre finalement en action. Son petit air fier ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par son amie qui lui donna un coup à l'épaule afin de le remettre à sa place. Mais cela n'effaça nullement l'expression narquoise de ce dernier, bien au contraire.

— Et comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

— Cela se passait bien, très bien même, concéda Emily avant de soupirer. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cam.

— Si tu veux un conseil, commence déjà par arrêter de l'appeler Cam.

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, la brune sut que les efforts de ces derniers jours venaient d'être anéantis. _JJ va encore être en colère contre moi_ , en conclut-elle avec dépit. Elle revoyait encore le regard assassin de l'agent Jareau avant que celle-ci ne l'abandonne sur place. La partie allait se corser encore un peu plus. _Comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

— Je devrais mettre les choses au clair avec JJ, reprit Emily avec détermination.

— Ou pas, rétorqua Derek contre toute attente.

Perplexe, elle dévisagea son camarade qui lui offrit un regard conspirateur.

 **-x-x-x-**

— Elle veut se faire transférer ici ? hoqueta JJ avec outrage. Et pourquoi pas dans notre département, tant qu'elle y est !

— Deux collègues du même département n'ont pas le droit de…

— Tu n'aides pas là, Pen !

Se pinçant les lèvres, la geek regarda son amie tourner en rond comme une lionne en cage dans le petit local qu'était son bureau. Ou plutôt, comme une furie. Elle la laissa faire, car il valait mieux attendre que l'agent Jareau se calme un tant soit peu avant de converser avec.

Alors, Penelope la laissa faire sans émettre le moindre commentaire, mais elle se délectait parfaitement du spectacle. La situation promettait de se pimenter, exactement comme dans les séries TV dont elle était si friande. Bien sûr, elle ne dira pas cela à son amie, tenant bien trop à sa vie.

La chaise fut propulsée en arrière afin de laisser sa propriétaire glisser jusqu'à son ordinateur. Très vite, Garcia pianota sur son clavier comme la déesse informatique qu'elle était. Son activité ne manqua bien évidemment pas d'attirer l'attention et la curiosité de la furie blonde qui cessa ses va-et-vient pour demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Étant donné que cette Cameron me semble être une rivale sérieuse, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de s'informer un peu sur elle, répondit Penelope, tout excitée de se lancer dans l'enquête.

— Ce n'est pas ma rivale, corrigea JJ avec contrariété. Pour qu'elle soit ma rivale, il faudrait qu'il y ait une compétition. Et pour qu'il y ait une compétition, il faudrait que je veuille également me battre pour Emily. Et je ne suis pas…

— Ah, voilà !

— Fais voir !

Arquant un sourcil, la geek jeta un regard moqueur à son amie et à sa curiosité. Faisant la moue, l'agent Jareau s'expliqua :

— Non, je ne regarde pas parce que c'est ma « rivale ». J'aime m'informer de mes futurs collègues, si bien sûr, son transfert est accepté.

— Et bien évidemment, tu pries pour sa réussite.

— Tais-toi. Je ne suis pas aussi médisante.

Ignorer sa collègue paraissait être une meilleure option que de la laisser se jouer d'elle. JJ posa alors les yeux sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Plusieurs fichiers étaient ouverts à propos de Cameron Cole : son parcours scolaire, ses prouesses au sein de la police ainsi que dans l'armée. En somme, cette femme était douée et reconnue pour ce qu'elle faisait. Son CV était plus que vendeur, nul doute que les gens s'arracheraient une agent de sa carrure. _Enfin, cela n'est que la vitrine_ , songea la blonde sans se laisser démonter. _Est-elle aussi_ clean _dans sa vie privée ?_

Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, Penelope tapota encore sur son clavier et ouvrit des dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lire. Mais cela ne parut pas arrêter les deux curieuses.

— Elle participe à beaucoup d'œuvres de charité, lut l'informaticienne en faisant défiler de multitudes d'informations devant ses yeux. Elle a même aidé des jeunes dans un quartier défavorisé en créant un club de football. Dans ses loisirs, on peut également compter le derby. Sympa, j'aime beaucoup, bien qu'un peu violent parfois. Oh, elle a participé à la création d'une fondation pour les animaux orphelins. Et…

— C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu, coupa JJ en levant les mains et en s'éloignant de l'ordinateur.

En somme, Cameron Cole était la femme parfaite sous toutes les coutures. Une bonne samaritaine toujours prête à protéger et à aider les citoyens, humains ou non. _Comment voulez-vous rivaliser avec ça ?_ hoqueta intérieurement JJ. Pas qu'elle veuille rivaliser avec l'inspectrice Cole, mais… _Bon sang, il n'y a pas que son CV qui a de la gueule. Cette femme est tout bonnement…_ Elle n'avait pas de mots pour la décrire, n'ayant que des insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Et Cameron méritait tout, sauf des insultes.

Croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le bord d'une table, JJ chercha à se calmer. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans tous ses états de toute manière ? Cette femme ne la concernait en rien et son existence n'avait aucune influence sur la sienne. _Ouais, tu parles…_

— Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Penelope d'un air compatissant.

— Quoi ? fit l'agent Jareau, ayant perdu le fil de la conversation. Rien. Pourquoi ferais-je quoi que ce soit ?

— Cela me semble plutôt évident. Si cette Cameron est ici, c'est pour récupérer notre chère agent Prentiss.

— Récupérer ? Elle ne l'a jamais eue !

— Tu chipotes sur les mots au lieu de te concentrer sur le réel problème.

 _Il n'y a strictement aucun problème._ Mais ces paroles ne sortirent pas des lèvres de JJ. Elle se retrouva muette et incapable de nier à haute voix que cette situation lui déplaisait. C'était tout juste si elle se retenait de sauter à la gorge de Cameron dès que celle-ci touchait Emily. _Cela est complètement déplacé. Je n'ai aucun droit de m'interposer entre elles. Emily n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus. Rien de plus…_

Sans rien ajouter, l'agent Jareau quitta la pièce.

 **-x-x-x-**

Sur le pas de sa porte, Emily était en train de reconsidérer l'idée de Derek qui lui paraissait de moins en moins brillante. Intérieurement, elle avait le pressentiment de faire une grave erreur. Pire encore, son cœur semblait hurler et s'indigner de son infidélité. Oui, voilà, le comble du ridicule était que la brune avait l'impression de tromper JJ. _C'est complètement stupide, je ne sors même pas avec elle ! Et puis, il ne va rien se passer. On va juste…_

La serrure se déverrouilla avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de terminer ses pensées. Sans plus attendre, Emily ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant d'inviter la femme à ses côtés d'y entrer.

— Je t'avoue que j'étais curieuse de découvrir ton antre, rit Cameron en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Irrémédiablement, ses yeux se posèrent partout afin d'enregistrer un maximum d'informations. Derrière, retirant tranquillement sa veste, Emily laissa son invitée de dernière minute découvrir un peu les lieux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de faire une visite, car son appartement était plutôt petit. Un salon, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus. Cet endroit lui servait de lieu de repos, de retraite lorsqu'elle voulait fuir son quotidien et son travail. Mais sinon, la plupart du temps, elle était toujours en vadrouille pour accomplir ses enquêtes.

— Simplement meublé, peu de décorations, peu d'effets personnels, remarqua l'inspectrice Cole qui se tourna vers son hôte avec un faible sourire. Toi, tu es dans l'optique que tu pourrais quitter les lieux du jour au lendemain. Lever l'ancre à tout moment.

 _Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux_ , dut concéder intérieurement la brune. _Peut-être que Cameron ferait une bonne profileuse_. Mais il était vrai que son appartement était plutôt froid, opérationnelle dirait-elle plutôt. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Depuis l'enfance, elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours déménager, de ne jamais rester en un seul et même lieu plus de trois ou quatre années. On ne changeait pas de si vieilles habitudes… Et peut-être même que prochainement, cette envie de mouvement allait la reprendre.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'agent Prentiss n'invitait presque jamais ses amis et collègues chez elle, prétextant toujours que l'endroit était trop petit. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, il fallait en convenir. Mais c'était surtout pour que ces derniers ne remarquent pas sa difficulté à s'ancrer dans un endroit, à s'imprégner d'un lieu. Derek était déjà venu une ou deux fois, après des nuits trop arrosées pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Quant à JJ, elle n'en avait eu qu'un bref aperçu un jour où Emily avait dû passer en coup de vent chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires.

— Ce n'est pas très grand, mais fais comme chez toi, déclara la brune en se glissant vers la cuisine. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau, du soda ou du café ?

— Un café, volontiers, répondit Cameron qui ne se formalisa pas de ce changement de sujet. En tout cas, merci de m'héberger quelques jours. Mais si je te dérange, n'hésite pas à me le dire et je me prendrai un hôtel.

— Allons, c'est à cela que sert les amies. Ce serait stupide de payer un hôtel alors que j'ai la place pour te loger chez moi.

Emily revint avec une tasse de café fumante et invita son amie à la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle la donna à Cameron avant de la laisser s'asseoir sur son canapé.

— Par contre, je n'ai que ce canapé à t'offrir en guise de lit, reprit l'agent Prentiss avec un sourire désolé. Donc, si tu désires plus de confort en allant à l'hôtel, dis-le-moi, je ne m'en vexerai pas.

— Je ne pourrais pas plutôt me faufiler au chaud dans ton lit ? railla l'inspectrice Cole en prenant un air coquin.

— À ce propos, Cam, je…

Son interlocutrice la coupa direct en levant les mains et en secouant la tête.

— Je sais, tu es toujours à fond sur ta petite JJ, rit-elle gentiment. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié notre conversation avant que tu ne rentres à Quantico. Et de ce que j'ai vu, vous n'avez toujours pas conclu, je me trompe ?

Face au silence d'Emily, Cameron eut un petit rire compatissant et amusé. Mais soudain, elle prit un air plus sérieux et bien plus séducteur alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de la brune sur le canapé. Brisant les codes de bienséances, elle pénétra dans le champ privé de celle-ci en approchant délibérément son visage vers le sien.

— Tu m'as dit n'être pas prête à abandonner, susurra l'inspectrice Cole. Tout comme moi, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner. Tant qu'il n'y a rien d'officiel, je suis parfaitement en droit de…

Sa main se glissa sur la cuisse de sa camarade. Par réflexe, Emily se redressa brusquement face à ce contact. Son mouvement soudain fit qu'elle bouscula malencontreusement les jambes de son invitée, ce qui renversa une partie du café sur le pantalon de cette dernière.

— Oh, mer…credi ! fit la brune, désolée et un peu honteuse de sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas…

Contre toute attente, Cameron éclata de rire, loin d'être vexée par un rejet aussi virulent. Elle déposa doucement sa tasse sur la table avant de se lever à son tour. Son jean avait payé le prix de cet accident, mais heureusement, sa chemise blanche était saine et sauve.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle, reprit-elle avec tout autant de légèreté. Je ne ferai jamais rien sans ton consentement et je respecterai tes décisions. Et je dois avouer que je trouve cela plutôt mignon. Cette JJ a vraiment de la chance… Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache en profiter.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

Mal à l'aise, Emily passa la main sur son visage. _Une putain de mauvaise idée_ , songea-t-elle intérieurement en maudissant Derek. Même si en réalité, ce dernier avait simplement suggéré de laisser le doute planer afin de rendre JJ jalouse. Héberger Cameron chez elle était une idée de son propre cru. Et ce n'était pas dans l'optique d'une quelconque machination, mais vraiment pour dépanner une amie qui se retrouvait toute seule dans une ville inconnue.

— Écoute, je suis épuisée, soupira la brune en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ou dis.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, rassura Cameron en s'abstenant toutefois de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Et si tu allais prendre une douche, cela te ferait du bien. Et moi, de mon côté, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ce pantalon.

— Encore désolée, grimaça Emily.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Seigneur, cela ne me ressemble tellement pas !_

Assise dans sa voiture, les mains accrochées nerveusement au volant, JJ se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble où habitait Emily. Rien ne pouvait expliquer sa présence en cet instant. Rien, même pas elle. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et depuis sa place, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait de la lumière dans l'appartement de sa collègue.

 _Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pour mettre les choses au clair avec Emily ? Mais que dois-je mettre au clair ?_

À dire vrai, la blonde s'en voulait un peu de sa réaction à l'arrivée de Cameron. Elle ne pouvait se mettre en colère ou quoi que ce soit contre Emily pour cela. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Si l'agent Prentiss désirait côtoyer du monde et surtout, se trouver une compagne – même si cela pouvait potentiellement être l'inspectrice Cole –, qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ? Après tout, le bonheur d'Emily comptait plus que tout.

 _N'était-ce pas elle qui disait vouloir me séduire ?_

Rien qu'en repensant à la scène dans l'ascenseur, JJ sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir. L'idée même que la brune tente de la charmer agitait étrangement son cœur et faisait naître des papillons dans son bas-ventre.

— Il faut que je lui parle, déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

Coupant le moteur, l'agent fédérale quitta son véhicule. Après une grande inspiration, elle se décida à aller dans le bâtiment. Au lieu de prendre l'élévateur, elle choisit les escaliers, songeant que ce petit exercice allait peut-être aider à évacuer son excédent de stress. _Il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveuse, non ? Nous allons simplement discuter comme deux amies, comme on l'a toujours fait. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il y ait un quelconque malaise._

La porte de l'appartement d'Emily arriva bien trop vite au goût de JJ qui fut presque tentée de faire demi-tour avant de se traiter de poule mouillée. Pour s'empêcher de se rétracter, elle s'empressa de sonner. Puis, elle attendit gentiment tout en se retenant de sautiller d'un pied à l'autre tant l'envie de fuir était forte. Le verrou claqua et la battante s'écarta.

— Excuse-moi, Em, mais je…

Prise de court, l'agent Jareau se figea en ne découvrant pas Emily en face d'elle, mais bel et bien Cameron. Mais ce que ces yeux ne manquèrent pas de remarquer était l'étrange tenue de la personne qui était venue l'accueillir. L'inspectrice Cole était simplement habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'un boxer, dévoilant outrageusement ses longues jambes musclées. Une tenue qui pouvait aisément porter à confusion…

— Ah, JJ, quelle surprise ! s'exclama Cameron avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna JJ avec un sourire forcé.

— Tu es ici pour Emily, je suppose. Il va falloir patienter, car madame est sous la douche.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. De la vapeur s'en échappa quelque peu et Emily en sortit gentiment, simplement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un shorty. Une serviette sur les épaules, elle terminait de sécher la pointe de ses cheveux.

— J'ai bien entendu la sonnette, non ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

Relevant la tête, la brune se pétrifia sur place en se rendant compte que JJ se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte ainsi que le fait que Cameron se trouvait dans un accoutrement qui pouvait amplement faire croire que… Plus elle qui sortait de sa douche…

— Oh, mon Dieu, hoqueta l'agent Prentiss. Jennifer, je peux tout t'ex…

— Je dérange, semble-t-il, coupa JJ avec un sourire acéré. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Encore désolée.

— Non, attends !

Sans écouter les protestations de sa collègue, l'agent Jareau fit volte-face et s'élança à pas rapides dans les escaliers. La colère lui monta à la tête alors qu'elle sentait une immense et douloureuse boule à la gorge.

Tout en quittant l'immeuble, elle sortit inconsciemment son téléphone portable. Avant même qu'elle ne sache réellement ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait composé le numéro de Penelope Garcia. Et à peine une sonnerie plus tard, sa meilleure amie décrocha avec enthousiasme :

— _Déesse du savoir absolu et incontestable, j'écoute ? Enfin, pour toi, je serais plutôt ta bonne fée de l'amour afin que tu…_

— Elle a couché avec ! tonna JJ avec fureur.

— _Que quoi pardon ? Attends une seconde, ma guerrière blonde. Qui a couché avec qui ?_

— Emily, pardi ! Et avec Cameron !

— _OK, OK… Alors d'abord, mon petit sucre d'orge, il faut que tu te calmes. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ta voix est en train de partir dans les aigües._

Une fois arrivée à sa voiture, JJ prit une grande inspiration pour calmer un peu le tumulte de ses émotions. Rageusement, elle chercha ses clés dans son sac à main. Mais son empressement ne l'aida nullement à trouver l'objet de sa quête.

— _Bon, récapitulons._

— Emily a couché avec Cameron, il n'y a rien à ajouter, gronda la blonde qui attrapa enfin ses clés.

— _Comment tu le sais ?_

— Écoute, je suis passée chez elle parce que… Bref, j'y suis passée et c'est Cameron qui m'a ouvert la porte. Et…

La phrase de la blonde s'interrompit au moment même où quelqu'un lui saisissait son téléphone avant de le lui arracher. Outrée, elle fit volte-face pour en découdre avec le malotru qui s'était permis une telle chose. Mais son désir de meurtre mourut à l'instant même où elle croisa le regard noisette d'Emily.

— Garcia, je suppose ? fit cette dernière en posant l'appareil contre son oreille.

— _Oh, bonsoir, belle brune. Que me vaut la surprise de cet appel inattendu ?_

— Sache que je n'ai pas couché avec Cameron. Et qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre elle et moi.

Cette annonce, l'agent Prentiss la décernait particulièrement à la petite blonde qui était partie bien trop vite en conclusion. D'ailleurs, face à cette déclaration, JJ se sentit rougir de honte. D'habitude, elle était une personne bien plus réfléchie que cela. Mais l'idée même qu'Emily et Cameron auraient pu…

— _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me révèles une telle chose. Qui aurait pu penser que l'inspectrice Cole et toi, vous…_

— Navrée, Garcia, mais je vais devoir raccrocher, prévint durement Emily dont les yeux ne quittaient à aucun moment ceux de JJ. Je dois avoir une conversation avec une certaine petite blonde.

— _Petite blonde que l'on adore tous et que l'on aimerait retrouver en un seul morceau demain aux bureaux._

— Garcia…

— _D'accord, d'accord… Dis-lui juste de me rappeler après votre conversation._

Nerveuse, telle une enfant qui savait qu'elle allait se prendre un savon, JJ attendait en s'appuyant contre sa voiture. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit Emily raccrocher et lui tendre son téléphone. Le regard de cette dernière paraissait toujours agacé, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la blonde. Avec une certaine hésitation, l'agent Jareau récupéra son appareil.

— Qu'est-ce que Garcia a dit ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, trop honteuse pour regarder son interlocutrice en face.

— Elle m'a demandé de te ramener en un seul morceau demain, informa Emily en croisant les bras. Je crois que toi et moi, nous avons des choses à mettre au clair.

— Il se fait tard. Je pense que l'on ferait mieux d'en reparler demain.

— Regarde-moi au moins quand tu me parles.

Timidement, JJ releva les yeux sur son amie. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emily se tenait pieds nus sur le parking, toujours habillée de son t-shirt et de son shorty. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides tandis que sa serviette pendait en travers d'une épaule.

— Em, ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue pour se balader dehors, murmura la blonde en scrutant les alentours pour attraper le moindre voyeur sur le fait.

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix en t'enfuyant de la sorte, rétorqua l'agent Prentiss qui était loin de s'écraser sous le poids de la pudeur. Et je pense qu'il est primordial que l'on discute, toi et moi.

— Bon, d'accord ! Mais monte au moins dans la voiture pour que personne ne puisse te voir ainsi.

Le sourcil d'Emily s'arqua d'incrédulité, mais JJ fit mine de l'ignorer et s'empressa de déverrouiller les portières. Elle ouvrit immédiatement après le clic métallique avant de presque pousser sa camarade à l'intérieur. Puis, elle fit le tour du véhicule pour aller s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

Une fois dans l'intimité de la voiture, la blonde se sentit à nouveau agitée. Et en vue du silence de son amie, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir être la première à engager la conversation. _C'est tout à fait Emily_ , ça, rouspéta intérieurement l'agent Jareau avec frustration. _Son mutisme suffit à me faire comprendre tous mes torts et à m'obliger à y faire face._

— J'avoue être peut-être partie un peu vite en conclusion, concéda finalement la blonde.

— Peut-être ? hoqueta Emily avec la plus grande des désapprobations.

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse devant une telle évidence ?

— Déjà, ne pas t'enfuir sans attendre la moindre explication et surtout, me faire confiance. Tu me crois réellement capable de te faire un coup pareil alors qu'i peine quelques heures, je t'ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait que toi à mes yeux ?

Se mordant les lèvres, JJ sut que sa réaction avait vexé son amie et elle le regretta fortement. _C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû oublier qui était Emily… Mais le sais-je vraiment ? Après tout, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était lesbienne_. Et pourtant, une chose était certaine, la blonde savait que l'agent Prentiss n'était pas du genre à jouer avec le cœur d'autrui.

Les doigts de la blonde pianotaient sur le volant, alors que leur propriétaire ne savait que dire pour justifier son comportement. Comme épuisée par tant de questions et de tumultes intérieurs, elle posa le front contre ses mains. Tout lui paraissait bien plus simple par le passé, lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'à se soucier des criminels à mettre derrière les barreaux. Quand elle n'avait conscience des sentiments d'Emily. _N'est-ce pas égoïste de demander qu'elle souffre en silence, loin de ma petite conscience ?_

Emily libéra un soupir. Tout en s'adossant contre son siège, elle déclara :

— Si Cameron est chez moi, c'est simplement parce que je voulais la dépanner. Rien de plus qu'aurait fait une amie.

— Nous étions amies aussi, fit remarquer JJ dans un souffle.

— Ça, c'était bas…

La culpabilité gifla une nouvelle fois l'agent Jareau. _À croire que tout ce dont je suis capable, c'est de la blesser. Est-ce que Derek avait raison ? Je ne pense qu'à mon petit confort personnel ? En dépit des sentiments de l'une de mes meilleures amies ? D'une femme qui ébranle toutes mes convictions et qui me chamboule d'un simple regard ?_

— Excuse-moi, Em, murmura la blonde avec fatigue. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'ai plus l'impression de me reconnaître dans ce que je dis ou fais.

 _Cette jalousie, cette colère, cette angoisse… Ce n'est pas moi._

Avec une délicatesse extrême, la main d'Emily vint écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds afin de révéler les yeux azur. Puis, ses doigts caressèrent cette joue avec une douce lenteur.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser, reprit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire subir quoi que ce soit. Je… Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tout s'arrange.

Même cela, JJ n'avait pas la réponse. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Voulait-elle qu'Emily aille de l'avant ou au contraire, la voulait-elle à ses côtés ?

— Embrasse-moi, répondit finalement la blonde d'une petite voix.

— Effectivement, tu as besoin de repos, rit l'agent Prentiss en retirant sa main. On devrait en reparler demain quand tu…

Sans crier gare, JJ attrapa la main de son amie, la coupant net dans sa fausse hilarité.

— Je suis sérieuse, Em, affirma-t-elle avec détermination. Tu me mets sens dessus sens dessous au point que j'en perds le nord. J'ai besoin de savoir.

— Et tu crois qu'en m'embrassant, tout va s'éclairer ? protesta Emily, un peu sceptique.

— Cela vaut toujours le coup d'essayer, non ?

La perplexité de la brune était lisible sur son visage et JJ se sentait de plus en plus ridicule face à sa demande. Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas un bon moyen de mettre aux clairs ses sentiments ? En embrassant Emily, elle pourrait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait, non ? Cette fois-ci, elle ne sera pas prise de court ni dans un état d'hystérie pure. Elle le fera à tête reposée, au calme.

— Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? questionna l'agent Prentiss avec hésitation.

— S'il te plaît.

Doucement, Emily libéra sa main pour la glisser le long de la mâchoire de sa collègue. Elle s'écarta de son dossier afin de se pencher vers son amie. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent tandis que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Les gestes de la brune étaient d'une lenteur délibérée, laissant à sa partenaire le loisir de se défiler à tout moment. Mais même si JJ le souhaitait, elle en aurait été incapable. Son corps était comme paralysé, en supplice face au contact à venir. Un exquis mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience dans le ventre. Les battements de son cœur devenaient chaotiques, rendant son souffle court et difficile. C'était elle ou il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette voiture ?

Telle une demande silencieuse, Emily jeta un dernier regard à JJ afin de confirmer la permission. Cette dernière crut mourir sous l'attente, se retenant de combler elle-même la minuscule distance entre leurs bouches.

Puis, finalement, la brune accomplit ce que chacune désirait au plus profond de leurs êtres. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans des retrouvailles tendres et chaleureuses. Les papillons dans le ventre de JJ s'envolèrent avant d'exploser comme des feux d'artifice dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si toutes les cellules de son corps avaient attendu cette étincelle pour prendre vie. Elle se sentit fiévreuse, enivrée et incroyablement bien.

Tel un rêve qui se brisait au réveil, Emily se recula doucement. Ses yeux où brillaient le désir et l'inquiétude ne lâchaient pas ceux de la blonde.

— Alors ? articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Je ne suis pas certaine. Il faudrait…

Ne prenant même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, JJ saisit sa partenaire par le t-shirt avant de l'attirer contre elle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui déroba les lèvres de son opposante, renouant le contact dont elle en avait tant besoin. Bien que surprise au départ, Emily ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, l'échange fut plus intense, plus avide.

— Et maintenant ? demanda l'agent Prentiss, la respiration saccadée.

— Je crois que cela me plaît bien, répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

 _Cela m'a vraiment plu d'embrasser une femme ? D'embrasser Emily ?_ Cette révélation suffit pour réveiller encore une multitude de questions dans l'esprit de JJ. Immédiatement, elle chercha à justifier et à expliquer la conclusion d'un tel raisonnement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'était-elle ? Homosexuelle ? Bisexuelle ?

— Jennifer, appela Emily d'une voix rassurante, voyant le tumulte dans le regard océan. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

— Et si c'est ce que je veux ? rétorqua l'agent Jareau. Mais que l'idée de le vouloir m'effraie un peu.

Emily eut un petit rire attendri, semblant encore plus conquise par cette femme.

— Alors, on fera les choses à ton rythme, rassura-t-elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur le front de son amie.

Tranquillisée par cette déclaration, JJ relâcha ses muscles tendus et alla instinctivement trouver du réconfort dans les bras de la brune. La chaleur de celle-ci l'enveloppa comme la plus douce des protections, lui donnant envie d'y rester pour toujours.

— Dis, reprit l'agent Jareau en toute innocence. Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama de grand-mère à te mettre par hasard ?

 **-x-x-x-**

— Ah, te revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Cameron lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Pour peu, j'ai cru que tu as couru plusieurs pâtés de maisons pour prendre autant de temps. Est-ce que… Ah.

Elle se tut une fois qu'elle remarqua qu'Emily n'était pas revenue seule, mais avec JJ à ses côtés. La brune aida sa collègue à retirer sa veste et la rangea sur le porte-manteau. De son côté, l'agent Jareau lança un faux sourire à l'inspectrice, heureuse de constater que celle-ci avait remis un pantalon. _Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait plus_ , soupira intérieurement l'agent Prentiss.

— Tiens, JJ, fit Cameron avec amusement. Tu te joins à la fête ?

— Bien évidemment, répondit JJ en s'avançant vers le salon. Surtout depuis que je sais qu'Emily n'a que de courts pyjamas à prêter.

 _Oui, eh bien, désolée de ne pas supporter de dormir dans des vêtements chauds_ , songea la propriétaire des lieux qui se retint de rouler des yeux.

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, ajouta l'inspectrice avec enthousiasme. Emily, durant ton absence, je me suis permise de fouiller ton réfrigérateur pour préparer un petit plat. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas prévu une troisième bouche, mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

— Tu as réussi à trouver de quoi faire ? demanda la brune, un peu gênée que ce soit son invitée qui s'occuper de la cuisine. Il faut dire que je suis une habituée du traiteur. Donc, je n'ai pas forcément grand-chose dans mon frigo.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je suis toujours pleine de ressources.

Agrémentant ses paroles par un clin d'œil, Cameron retourna aux fourneaux avec une démarche chaloupée qu'aucune des deux agents fédérales ne manqua de remarquer. Une fois que celle-ci se soit éclipsée de la pièce, JJ se retourna brusquement vers sa partenaire. Ses yeux étaient prêts à jeter des éclairs. Emily aurait presque été tentée de trouver cela mignon, mais elle savait ce que les foudres de ce courroux étaient capables de faire. Il valait mieux ne pas trop titiller l'orage.

Mais alors que la brune voulait rassurer sa camarade, la cuisinière revint dans le salon avec trois verres en mains. Elle les déposa sur la table basse.

— J'ai ramené une magnifique bouteille de vin de chez moi, annonça-t-elle avec fierté. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

— C'est étrange, remarqua JJ en croisant les bras. Cela t'arrive souvent de te promener avec « une magnifique bouteille de vin de chez toi » quand tu pars en voyage ?

— Seulement quand je sais que je vais rencontrer une belle dame durant mon séjour.

Bien évidemment, l'inspectrice accentua sa dernière déclaration en posant un regard ardent sur Emily. Regard auquel celle-ci répondit par un faible sourire. _C'est moi ou elles sont gentiment en train de poser des mines un peu partout ? Il vaudrait mieux que je mette les choses au clair avec Cam._

— Attends, je vais te montrer où se trouve le tire-bouchon, fit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Cameron retourner vers la cuisine.

Une fois dans la pièce voisine, elle alla directement vers le tiroir où se trouvaient la plupart de ses ustensiles culinaires. Elle attrapa rapidement l'objet en question et se retourna avant de se rendre compte que son invitée lorgnait sur ses jambes dénudées. Cette dernière la regardait avec des yeux qui n'avaient pas honte et qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Pas d'hésitation, pas de peur, simplement un pur désir.

Emily ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut devancée par JJ qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine :

— Chérie, ne devrais-tu pas mettre quelque chose de plus décent devant notre invitée ?

Tout aussi surprise que la brune, Cameron haussa des sourcils face à cette requête qui ne laissait aucune place aux malentendus. _Au moins, ça, c'est dit…_ pensa Emily qui était désormais fixée sur la nature de sa relation avec sa collègue.

Pourtant, cela ne parut pas refroidir les ardeurs de l'inspectrice Cole qui conservait toujours son air charmeur alors qu'elle défiait presque JJ. Et bien évidemment, celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner, prête à défendre sa place nouvellement gagnée.

La soirée promettait d'être longue… et dangereuse.

* * *

 **Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou simplement dire que vous avez lu et que ça vous a plu (ou pas). Dans tous les cas, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours!**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!**


End file.
